Hollow wound
by Twisted Novelist
Summary: A future letter changes the fate of the-boy-who-lived, Harry is givin a warning about his forth year. a twisting storry plot leaves Harry and Friends in a new kind of adventure called teenage hood. what could go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

Sorry I couldn't wait any longer I needed to do another story. House of Black And White is on hold.

Hollowed Wounds: Prologue

It was the ending of the third year; Harry had saved his god father from a horrid fate but was unable to clear his name. He had found new emotions for a girl that had helped him do all this. Hermione Granger, Harry didn't know what to think or even if thinking was good thing?

It was time to head back to his most hated family ever, the Dursleys. At least he could call them family, it was better than not having any at all. Harry would give anything to stay all year at Hogwarts instead of going back home.

Harry had arrived at his home to find the Dursleys not there… Just a note stating that they would be home later, and to make dinner for when they return. Harry had ignored making dinner and walked up to a room the Dursleys had allowed him to live in. as he walked in he noticed a scroll lying on his bed.

Harry didn't know what to think, so he opened it and read aloud to his only audience he had, Hedwig.

Dear Potter Boy,

Do not be alarmed when I tell you that I know what is about to happen to you. Or it better terms I have lived what you are going to live, that's right I am you and you are me. I know how you feel about Hermione. Now don't freak out but there is something you should do.

This one little thing will have great change in your life, start trying to get with Hermione Granger and Fleur Delecure. I know you don't know the second person but trust me you will and this is no easy task. Fleur is Vela, don't worry you will come to find out what that is.

Good luck me

From Harry Potter

You could see the disbelief in his eyes, why would I belief this junk to begin with. Its most of the time some fan girl trying to trick him into a marriage contract. He guessed the fan girl in question was this Fleur Delecure. Why the part about Hermione, well maybe this Fleur Girl is Bi?

P.S.

This next year you will be thrown into a competition called the tri wizard tournament and there is where you will see Fleur, and Krum. For more information so you will believe me the code to unlocking your family treasure is "snitch"

'Ya right! Why would my father make such a simple password to access the family vault?' Harry thought to himself. "I have a family fault?" Harry said aloud when it finally hit him. He bolted over to the desk and pulled out a quill and peace of parchment.

Dear Greengots,

It has come to my attention that I, Harry James Potter, have a family account. I would like to activate my family account as soon as possible.

Signed

Harry Potter

Quickly stuffing the letter into an envelope and then strapping it to Hedwig's leg, he said "now pay close attention Hedwig, this needs to go to greengots as soon as possible, stick around for a reply and you will get a treat… no two treats when you get back" the little white snow owl hooted at him.

After harry had fastened the letter to her leg, Hedwig flew out the window as fast as she could. Harry looked over the letter several times to try and pick out any information that might give it away. There were no flaws; everything in the letter may have been vague but accurate. He was having feelings for Hermione.

There wasn't much to do at a wizarding bank when the school year was over, no one bothered to strike friendly conversations with a goblin, and no one wanted to withdraw any money because they did that last month. You could say that Greengots was completely dead of work.

That was around the time when a snow white owl flew into the bank hall, there were so many goblins surrounding the owl that Hedwig didn't know what to do. "SILENCE! Now I will take that letter." Said an old and grumpy looking goblin. His name was Ragnorock and he was the clans raining champion, he was also in charge of maintaining order at Greengots.

After Ragnorock had opened the letter he walked down the halls muttering "Potter." It was a few seconds later that he arrived at a door with the words Potter Accountant & Funds Manager in golden letters. As Ragnorock opened the door he yelled "STICHES" a small scrawny Goblin had jumped and ran over to Ragnorock "yes Champion, what can I help you with?" the tiny goblin said in a high pitch squeaky voice.

By the time the Dursleys made it home from who knows where, the Dinner was ready and nothing was burnt… yet. As they ate there food, Harry had snuck off to his room where he found some needed sleep. Hours had gone by before Harry woke up, or would it be better to say startled awake. A black raven had been taping on his windows.

Attached to its leg was an envelope with the Greengots seal on it. Harry quickly opened the window to let the Raven in, Hedwig Flew in after it. Hedwig chirped for a treat that she was promised, so Harry had pulled out a mouse and handed it to her. The raven on the other hand just stuck his leg out, waiting for Harry to take the letter.

Harry had unfolded the letter to find a white parchment with Red and Gold colored writing on it. The raven took off after Harry opened it. Hedwig just stood there chewing her treat. The Dursleys could be heard down stairs, it seems they made their way into the living room for some family night Wii.

Dear Mr. Potter

In order to activate your account you will need to come to Greengots in person so your identity can be verified. As specified in your parents will your family vault will need a specific word in order to open it. We are looking forward for you to do so very soon. Greengots has even taken the time to prep you a ride; the chariot will be by your house around high noon tomorrow.

Signed

Potter Accountant & Funds Manager, Stitches

At this point Harry knew there was something up about that scroll that separated it from other fan girl craving letters. He was only 13 years old and he had fan girls. The down side was they where only from the wizarding world, the up side they were all witches. Unlike muggle girls, Witches used their magic to bring out there inner beauty.

Harry had gone through a pile of letters stored in what looked to be a duffle bag. Harry may have thought is strange to have fan girls, but he loved the attention of woman. He didn't know what to do with that kind of attention, but harry would bet each and every one of them would be more than willing to tell (or show) him.

After grabbing the scroll, Harry opened it and reread everything. He did this until the sunset, at that point he wanted to take some of the advice of the letter and see how close he could become with Hermione. He had pulled out some parchment, fresh ink, and a quill that looked like a peacock's feather.

Dear Hermione,

Thought I would try something new and stay in contact with you for the summer.

So how are things at your home? Would you like to meet up somewhere and hang out? What have you planned for this summer?

I guess you could say I'm getting really board of these summers here, please write me back as soon as possible.

Signed

Harry Potter

After staping the letter to Hedwig and opening the window, Harry noticed a glow to the scroll. As he pulled it open he saw new writing on the page.

"if you are reading this, then it is not to late. Harry, me, you, Potter, I am warning you to wach out for Ginny Weasly. During your first year she snuck some Duration Potion into your food. It makes it so every time you see her, she will look like the person you most want to be with. Now at first this dosen't make any sense but hear me out."

"she looks attractive later on because in your heart you realy want a family and so it only makes sense that your desire in a woman be some one like your mother."

"AVOID HER! DON'T LET HER CONTROL YOU, GET WITH HERMIONE AS SOON AS POSIBLE!"

Harry looked up from the letter with shear panic on his face. There was only three words that escaped his mouth at that point in time. "Help me, Hermione."


	2. Chapter 2

Twisted Novalist Message: Hay fans, was wondering how you like my stories. Yes I know I suck at spelling, if I didn't I would be selling original stories by now. If you know of a place where I can post original story plot like stories let me know. Please comment for me so I might know what you think. Message me if you have any ideas that you think might work.

Hollowed wounds: Chapter 1 Riches of Sin

Harry could not think. His logic in his brain had shut down from contrast. His mouth hung open, his eyes unaligned. He dropped the parchment as he fell back words towards the bed. There was several questions running threw his head but the main one was "how could this be?"

Looking back at his first year, harry had seen all the signs, Ginny was looking more and more like his mother lily. She was always willing to help out, and she was almost like a lost puppy when it came to Harry. It made sense that Ginny had given him something but his Heart said otherwise.

His head was thinking it threw but his heart had rejected all thought of Ginny tricking him. If the letter was right then it made sense, his heart wanted a family and couldn't bear to see Ginny be cast away. His heart and his brain where having a battle of emotions and everything else seemed as if it didn't matter.

It was only then that the one thing had come to mind about the letter. Ginny wasn't at Hogwarts tell his second year. How could she sneak it into his food if she wasn't there? Ether the letter was a fake or she had help… Ronald Weasly.

"That snake, he was always a prat and a hot head." Harry screamed into the air. Come to think of it he has been manipulating my actions with his so called advice. It's the reason I never became a Slytherin, why I distrusted Draco… no I hated Draco because he was a prat. If it wasn't for the Weasleys, it was nice that they had given me a family but Ginny convince her brother to drug me was low.

Harry now wondered who was all in on this, who his friends were really and who was out to use him. He would be that Hermione was there to be his friend, hell with the letter he would bet that she was with him for more than just friendship. Harry would be willing to see this threw but first, to purge his body of that awful potion.

The Muggle world had a fruit with for this, Prunes. If you ever ate too much prunes you would purge the system… literally. After looking at the clock (10:30pm) Harry decided to go down to the kitchen to grab some prunes. He had gotten 5 prunes to be safe, and then he headed back to his room to find Hedwig with a letter tied to her leg.

Harry took the letter from his owl and plopped on his bed. After taking a huge bit from the first prune, he opened the letter which was addressed from Hermione.

Dear harry,

It sounds like a great idea to stay in contact this summer; I am looking forward to more letters from you.

Things at home are ok, my parents have taken up over time to help pay for the basics. As for hanging out some time, I would like it if we just hang out. How in the world did you know I have already planed this summer out? Well there isn't much planed, with the cost of living going up we have cut back from family trips to places like New York.

Now it's my turn for question, how are things at home? Are you studding your spells for next year? What did you have planed this summer? Where do you want to hang out?

Singed

Hermione Granger

"Should have guessed she would ask about studding" Harry said before stuffing the rest of the second prune into his mouth. It was good to see that she was looking out for him. He decided to wait for the morning before he responds to Hermione's letter. Harry stayed up tell 12:30 reading his text books and eating prunes.

That morning felt like any other morning, Harry woke up and made breakfast. Harry even completed all his chores before Noon; Harry did this so Vernon would let him go to Gringotts. Vernon wouldn't know that it was Gringotts until the chariot comes by but that wouldn't stop Harry.

Harry had sent a letter that morning to Hermione; he wanted to meet up with her at Gringotts today around 1:00 pm. He wanted her there for support and advise which she was good at. It was getting really close to 12:00pm and there was no signs of a chariot anywhere. Harry was starting to panic, was this a good idea or would he be making the biggest mistake of his life? What could come of him activating the account?

Right at 12 Harry heard a car horn honk, as Harry ran out the front door he saw a stretched limo sitting in front of the house. "Mr. Potter, the chariot has arrived. Will you be accompanied by anyone?" a man in a tux said as he opened the door to the limo. "Yes but she is not here with me, is there a way we might be able to pick her up?" the man in the tux smiled "yes, just tell us who, the chariot will do the rest."

With that Harry had jumped into the back of the limo along with the man in the tux. "Her name is Hermione" the man just sat there. "So what should I know about the Potter family name" Harry asked to see if he could get any information out of him. "Well Mr. Potter, your family name is the third richest family in the world. You have several family houses around the world, and the only two families that exceed your wealth are the Malfoy house hold which is the second richest, and the Delacour which is the richest family in the wizarding world."

At that time the limo had pulled up to a house, the house was blue with white trim. As the horn honked a tall man had opened the door. The man in the Tux stepped out "is Miss. Hermione Granger home? This is a ride requested by a Mr. Harry Potter" with that Hermione had dashed past her father with a wave good bye and hoped into the back of the limo.

Hi Hermione, did you know that the Potter family is the third richest family in the wizarding world?" Hermione looked at him with curiosity in her eyes. "No, I never heard much about you parents Harry, so I guess that we are headed to Gringotts early?" Harry let out a laugh of amusement "correct."

The ride over was filled with questions about everything, summer, next year, family trees, and wizarding affairs. A lot of the information came from the man in the tux. After arriving at Gringotts, Harry and Hermione had walked in to find a small Goblin with several Stitches all over, almost as if the stitches where holding him together.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, you have arrived. I am Stitches, your Account & Funds Manager. If you would fallow me so we may began the poses of verification. Your female friend will have to wait here for now." Harry looked at Hermione; her only response was to pull him into a hug. "Hermione, it's ok. Just wait for me."

The goblin had lead Harry over to a room with the Letters I.D. on it. "This room is an anti-alteration room. It also makes it so you can't lie to us." The goblin then proceeded to open the door; Harry was escorted in and sat down at a table with two other goblins sitting there. "Well you look like Harry Potter, or one hell of a charm. What is your name?" one goblin said.

"My name is Harry James Potter" Harry responded without thinking. The truth just slipped out. "Who gave you that scar on your four head?" "Lord Voldemort, also known as Tom Riddle." "Last one, who was to be your legal guardian after your parents died?" Harry said it without hesitation "Sirius Black." both the goblins looked at each other. "In our records, you where never told who your guardian was to be." Harry just started talking "I was using my father's cloak to spy on a teacher when she was told about Sirius being my God father."

"Well that concludes the test; we have confirmed you are indeed who you say you are. If you think of any way to improve our test please let the security manager know before you leave" Harry got up and walked out to find Stitches waiting for him. "Now if you will follow me down to the dungeons, we will begin to open your family vault."

It was a small walk to Griphook's office, from there Harry was taken to the rail track and the cart. It was one hell of a rush as they rode the cart threw several turns and twists. After a while they stopped at a door labeled 1945 Potter Family Treasure. There was no key hole but a key pad with all the letters on it.

"He said that you where allowed one question to find out the answer. So what question did you want to ask?" Griphook stood there staring at Harry who replied with "what position did my father played during Quidditch?" Griphook raised an eyebrow at the question "a Seeker" with that Harry walked over to the key board and typed in Snitch.

The vault doors opened, the room was massive and filled to the brim with what looked to be books, chairs, scrolls, and even Gallions. Harry turned to Griphook "do you think I could get Hermione Granger down here to help me?" Griphook smiled as he snapped his fingers. At that moment a small house elf popped into sight.

"Go fetch Miss Granger; she will be in the waiting rooms." Griphook said with a stern look in his eyes "and just teleport her here." The house elf popped out, a minute and one loud pop latter, Hermione was with him. "Who do I see about the abuse of House Elf around here?" she was ranting.

"That would be me" Griphook said "but there is no mistreated, we keep them safe and you should look at their sleeping quarters." Hermione was angry but willing to let it go for now. As the two of them entered the vault Harry looked at Hermione. "Never thought you would be helping me with this, by the way we are going to be looking for a stack of documents."

"Harry do you mean those documents?" Hermione said as she pointed to a small stack of papers. "Yes, Hermione those documents. What on earth would I do without you?" Hermione rolled her eyes "I don't know maybe pick up a book" she said with sarcasm "but I don't read books?" Harry clearly not getting the joke.

After sorting thru the stack to confirm it was what he was looking for, Harry then began to browse for something else. "Now what are you looking for?" Hermione said with curiosity in her voice. "I'm looking for my mother's jewelry box… Don't ask" Hermione rolled her eyes and then pointed to a jeweled box on top of a book shelf. "That's it, wow I feel sheepish."

Harry also pulled some books from the shelf and handed them to Hermione. He had picked the ones she was eyeing. At that time Harry had escorted them out only to ask Griphook for a money bag. Harry scooped a large pile of Gallions into the bag and walked out. "We should be done for now Griphook" Harry said as he exited the vault.

On the ride back Hermione asked a question "so Griphook..." "You little girl do not have the right to call me Griphook, you must call me sir" Griphook had snapped at her. Hermione looked scared "Sir is it possible to trace a mud bloods ancestry?" Griphook smiled "yes it is Miss. Granger, but you would need a wizard willing to found such a thing." At that moment both Griphook and Hermione both turned to Harry.

"Fine, I will fund this. I would like to state in advance that I don't think it will do any good." The rest of the trip back was quite. After being escorted back to the Potter Account & Funds room, a stitches turned and looked at Harry "now for the documents with singed in blood that you are funding this trace." Stitches held out a parchment and a quill. Harry singed it and then quickly retracted his hand.

After everything was singed (and Harry's hand hurting badly) Harry had asked for a room where he and Hermione could go over the documents they had picked up. "Harry? Just in thought how did you know about these documents in your vault?" Hermione looking at harry with confusion. "I just thought that my mother would leave me some documents to better understand them." Harry said with an almost no duh attitude.

The two of them were escorted to a room with a table, coffee, doughnuts, and some chairs. It looked almost like a meeting room. Hermione placed the documents on the table and started sorting them. "How are you sorting them?" Harry looking confused. "I'm putting them in certain piles according to what they are." Hermione pretty much quoted form the dictionary "I know what sorting is I meant, what are the categories you are sorting them into" harry sounding frustrated. "One to my left is Business, the middle left is location, the middle right is ownership, and the one to my right is debt." Hermione was almost speeding through the Documents.

"Wow your fast Hermione, are you even reading them?" "Of course I am Harry otherwise I would not be able to sort them." It didn't take long for Hermione to sort the pile of parchment. "One of these days I should have you sort my fan mail" Hermione looked at him, a look that could only be described as the evil eye.

Harry cleared his thought "Let's go over debts fist, it's the smallest stack." Harry moved to the right of Hermione. After counting up all the amounts, the total came to 2,650,473,000 galleons. Both of them noticed that some of these purchases had names of people. "Wonder why the Lovegoods name is here?" Hermione scratched her head. "'For ownership of Alexandra Lovegood' " Harry quoted the document.

I don't think we want to know the truth about all this. Let's move on to the next pile." Harry was trying not to jump to conclusions. "Business then Harry?" Hermione grabbed the document to her far left. "That sounds good. Let me see if we can get some food in here first." Harry had gotten up and opened the door. Stitches were at a desk signing some documents. "Hay stitches, could we get some food?"

Stitches had looked up to see Harry "why of cores, just let us know what you want and we will deduct the amount out of your accounts." Harry had ordered a Pizza (three cheese no meat so Hermione would eat it) "what is the current exchange rate of Muggle money to Wizarding money?" Stitches smiled wide "well the Knut is equal to 50 muggle dollars; a Galleon is equal to 10 Knuts, so a Galleon is equal to 5,000 Muggle Dollars." Harry's Draw dropped.

"Is something wrong Harry?" Hermione's voice rung threw his head. "You remember how many Galleons is my debt right? Well every one Galleon is equal to 5,000 Muggle Dollars" Hermione twitched "that would mean that your debt is 13,252,365,000,000 Dollars…." "Hermione… I'm not feeling so good." Harry didn't look that good as well. "Come sit down Harry, you have more income than you do out come." After Hermione said that Harry's eyebrows went all askew

"Your family has a Business, the best way I can describe it is a Filthy business." Hermione was starting blushing. "Your family is a bunch of 'pimps' harry" harry was silent for the longest time. "You food is ready here Mr. Potter" stitches had entered with a pizza in hand. "So, all the business contracts are people who work for my family?" Hermione smiled "yes, and if you wanted to you could start back up the family business. I would not approve of such a thing"

After going through the business pile, they stopped to eat. They decided on sorting ownership next. There where names of wizards and witches the Potter owned. The last step was locations, there where houses all over the world. There where houses in but not limited to Tokyo, Seattle, France, and even Salt Lake City. Then there was one paper stuck to the back of the New York one.

"Hay, what's this?" Harry said as he pealed it from the back. "Let me see" Hermione said as she snatched it from Harry's hands. "to our darling twins, if you have found this then you both have turned 17" Hermione was reading aloud. "You will notice that the family business is in fact the whoring of witches and wizards out for hire. It's not just for sex but can be a gunslinger for hire." Harry had interrupted "twins?" Hermione shrugs her shoulders and continues reading.

"We know the dark lord is coming after us and hope you didn't have to read this but if you are reading then we did not get our wish. You are very special as you both will have the right to a magical familiar at age 17, and you both have the ability of a self Animagus. You must remember your third year, Animagi class with Professor McGonagall. Or we hope it was your third year, but any way you have the right to turn into an animal."

"Now we know that there is a lot to understand about our family line but we can't share it with you know so we are leaving a series of parchments behind with information and a clue to the next one." "Talk about a bizarre letter" Hermione said aloud "you're telling me, I have a twin brother" wait there is the clue "your father disobeyed it, but you mother was better. To do it was time consuming, to learn a title only held at Hogwarts"

Harry was tired of all these new things and decided he was going to call it for the night. "Well I'm tired so I am going home with these documents. Would you like a ride?" Harry extended his hand "thank you Mr. Potter, I would be delighted" she said as she wrapped her arm around his. Harry stuffed all the documents into a box and headed out of Gringotts and back into the Limo that was still there.

After dropping of Hermione at her house and then he himself was returning to the Dursley's house. The second he walked in he found the family waiting for him. "Hi" harry said in a very timid voice. "You go to a bank, a wizarding back at that and you don't bring anything back for us?" it was Uncle Vernon who had opened his pie stuffer. "Well if you want to get all sentimental about it, how about a paid vacation to any one of these locations?" harry said in a loud voice full of Honor and Pride, while taking out the locations pile and slamming it down on the coffee table.

Vernon's mouth gaped open wide then snapped back closed "what's the catch boy?" Harry then pulled out a parchment. "All I ask are you making my life more livable, no more treating me like crap. I have discovered a lot of things from my bank run, one of which being I am the third richest family in the world."

Both his Aunt and his Uncle said in unison "Deal" harry smiled "alright and the next step is to sign this document, it's just technical wizarding world law of ownership. If you sing this, it will tell the wizarding world that you and only you have the right to guardian ship." Uncle Vernon had taken it and signed the document very quickly. He then screamed in pain "what the bloody hell was that?" "Sorry I forgot to mention that all wizarding documents are singed in blood. But that's it"

Harry had left to his room, he was proud to say that he had eliminated a lot of problems that his future self warned him about. After going to his room, dumping contents of the box onto his desk, and pulling off his shoes. Harry had decided to tell Hermione about the future letter.

What was going to happen fourth year was to be unknown, but harry had a better idea than most people.


	3. Chapter 3

Twisted Novalist Notes: wondering where I am going with this? So am I, I have planed the beginning and am just letting it fall where I think things would fall. I have also used some British slang words so if you don't understand then go look it up. On another note, this is the best I can do for spelling right now so please hang in there.

Hollowed wounds: Chapter 2 Inheritance

The summer had passed with excitement; Harry had taken the Dursley's to Tokyo, Paris, and even Dublin. Harry had fun hanging out with who he called family. There was a lot to do, but harry had decided to restart his family business at Hogwarts. He looked through several names that he had right to and a lot of these kids where at Hogwarts.

It was going to be difficult with the triwizard tournament but he figured his friends would help him out. Harry also planned to confront a young witch and her dumfounded Brother; he also had some business to talk about with the Twins. Harry planed for his fourth year to be more than what was expected.

Harry had gotten all his supplies from Diagon Alley with Hermione. Harry sprung it on her then that Gringotts had sent him a letter about her family tree. The letter said that she was not a Granger at all; they would need a sample of her blood to confirm possible wizarding families. "Well that's not too bad" Harry said "are you kidding me? Harry for all we know I could be related to that Draco Pratt!" Hermione was fuming.

"Then to Gringotts, we will settle this." Harry gestured to the Goblin bank. "Oh Harry, I don't know how I am ever going to thank you for this one." Hermione said with tears rolling down her eyes "that's easy Hermione, you could always go on a date with me" Hermione was shocked at Harry's proposal. "Like a date DATE?" Hermione was starting to blush.

Harry and Hermione had gotten to Gringotts just as it was opening. "Ah Mr. Potter and Miss. Granger, How can I help you today" a Goblin who was switching the 'were closed' sign to 'now open.' "We are here to see Stitches, Family Business." The goblin only opened the door and gestured to continue inside.

It didn't take long for them to find Potter's Found Manager. "Ah yes, so you have received the letter. And I am guessing that Miss. Granger is ready for donation?" Hermione stuck out her arm. "If it will help me find my family then I am willing" Stitches just spun around and walked over to his desk.

"Blood magic is not a perfect art, so it will take time matching your blood with the other blood of wizarding families we have here" "we understand Stitches, now where is it we must go" Harry said. Stitches smiled "we have only one blood mage at Gringotts, his name is Warpednail." Stitches had taken a cell phone out of his pocket and punched in some numbers. "hello, this is Stitches, yes, let warpnail know we are go, no I can't meet you for dinner, I know, hurry up there here in my office now, love you to, bye. Woman these days, she thinks I have to spend every waking hour with her."

After a short time of waiting, a goblin with long black hair and some wicked looking Nails came through the door. "Sorry to keep you all waiting, if you will follow me Miss. Granger" he led her out of the room. "So stitches" Harry said calmly "say I wanted to restart my family Business, how would I go about doing so?"

"Well, your first step would be to contact all the girls on your list, after all your family business can't thrive without them. Your next step is to find out how to advertise them. And last would be to find a location." Stitches said without taking his eyes off his work. "Can you help me contact all the girls?" Harry had said passively.

After all the letters where finished with a mail merge spell. Harry and Stitches had returned to the main office to find Hermione waiting for him. "Sorry but I had some work I wanted to finish here." Harry said while looking into Hermione's eyes. Warpednail had interrupted "Mr. Potter, have you forgotten that you are entitled to one exotic pet?" Harry nodded "I have not forgotten, Hogwarts does not allow exotic pets."

Warpnail smiled a wicked smile "there is a way around that and you do qualify for. Hogwarts can't deny you an exotic pet because there is no wizarding family back home to take care of it." Harry was standing there "so, in other words I am allowed to have an exotic pet? Let the pet finding commence." Warpnail had escorted Harry out of the room and down the hall to a room labeled Exotic Pets. When Harry had entered the room it was empty, all but a glass bowl and a bone knife on a pedestal in the middle of the room.

"Where are the animals?" Harry questioned "they will be summoned when you spill your blood into the bowl. It's a blood magic thing" Warpnail said as if it was nothing. Harry was starting to have second thoughts about this. "There will be more than one?" Harry asked with a quiver in his voice "only if your blood summons them" Harry them picked up the knife and placed it to the palm of his hand…

"What are you waiting for? Do it already" Warpnail was growing inpatient; his comment had startled Harry which led to him accidentally cutting himself. As the blood hit the bowl he heard a crack, then a second one. Harry looked to see a small little dragon zoom towards him; it looked to be 3 feet big, 1 foot in body and 2 feet in tail.

"Marvelous that you would have a Pseudo dragon and a Succubus" Harry had realized there was another person standing in front of him. She was as tall as he was, she had bright pink hair, long horns, massive wings, and pierced nipples that were chained together with a loose golden chain. Harry didn't know what to say.

"My name is Astral, the dragon is named Spazz, and we are both here to serve you master" the voice was very seductive as it left the mouth of the succubus. "Real quick question, do you know you are naked!" Astral's face saddened "dose my Body not please you? Do you like the form of Skirt be much better master?" and with those words she turned into a young woman (still unclothed.)

Harry quickly looked away "I only meant that it would be better if you had clothes while we are in public, that I would be the only one to see you naked" as Harry turned back to look at Astral he saw a plain woman wearing a School girls outfit. "Would this be better in public master?" Astral said in the utmost teasing way.

"Good, now let's be going for I have many Ickle things to do." Harry said as he turned for the door. After a few steps he felt something wrap around his arm. Harry yanked his arm away as he turned to look at what had grabbed his arm. "Astral! I may be new to Familiars but will you please give me some space!" Harry was glaring at her.

It did not take long for harry to walk back; Hermione was having a conversation with Stitches about Goblin Rights. It took about half a milla second for Hermione to spot the succubus trailing behind Harry. "When they said Exotic pet I thought they meant a Dragon not a… Succubus!" Hermione was fuming "she fits the family Business well, plus she isn't the only familiar I have." With those words Spazz had unwrapped himself from Harry's arm. He shot forward towards Hermione only to be swatted away.

"For crying out loud! What is that?" Hermione shrieked "it's a Pseudo dragon, they are all a little ballistic, and his name is Spazz." Harry started to feel his left cheek glowing red. "Ouch!" Hermione stared at him as if was Nutters. Spazz was holding his own cheek as he limped back to Harry "wow, you can feel pain on your cheek Harry?" Hermione said with a pleasant tone which usually gave harry the impression that she learned something new.

"That would mean your life linked, Harry if he dies then you might die as well" Hermione's voice was full of concern. "Well it's a good thing he likes staying by me." Harry said as he Picked Spazz up off the ground. Hermione had turned her back to Harry "I still don't approve of the Succubus" Astral had Jumped into the conversation "I think it's because you are jealous of my position with master." Astral took this time to wrap her arm around Harry.

Hermione turned around, her face turning all sorts of red. "You will remove your hands from him or I swear I…" Hermione just stopped as the succubus looked as if being forced back off of Harry. "Bloody Hell, what did you do to her?" Harry was confused. "I see that you are more worried about your new pet than me" Hermione turned back around "just take me home already" her voice was weak.

Hermione felt like crying, she was about to cry when she felt something rub up against leg. Spazz was trying to get her attention, Hermione tried to shoo him away only for Spazz to rush up her sleeve. Hermione screamed as Spazz had gone straight up the arm and into her bra. "Get it out, get it the hell out!" Hermione was flailing. Harry was trying to get close but found it was much easier to get to the hole near the Whomping willow then it was to get to Hermione at this time.

It did not take long for Spazz to remerge; he decided to take the direct path and strait out the top of her shirt. Spazz was holding some kind of envelope in his hands, but that only made it worse as Hermione grabbed him with both of her hands. "You little snake, I would kill you now if it wasn't for… Hay! Give that back!" Hermione was almost screaming, her grip was failing and Spazz had wiggled out of it just enough for him to throw the note at Harry.

"What's this?" Harry said as he picked it up off the floor "Harry Don't, it's very personal" Hermione had given up on Spazz and walked over to Harry "really, it has my name on it, even better it's addressed to me" Harry was starting to smile. "Oh master, do you think it might be a…" astral was saying before Hermione uttered three words "SHUT UP ASTRAL" and with that the succubus' jaws had snapped shut.

"Hermione! Calm down. I will not read it if you do not wish me to" Harry said in a calm manor "keep in mind if we ever get to the point where you are willing to let me read this letter then I will accept everything writhen in it, no matter what" Harry said that as he handed the letter back. "You really mean that?" Hermione was starting to tear up. "Yes" Harry only needed one world to make Hermione cry, though they both knew it wasn't for pain but for trust. Hermione felt as if she had found the one guy that would be with her forever, her knight in shining armor.

Hermione was still not willing to show him the letter but, she was willing to have a cup of wizarding coffee with him. They left with the succubus fallowing (clothed) Spazz had taken a nap on Hermione's shoulder. Harry had gotten another bag of Galleons before they left. It did not take long for them to find everything on their list, including some custom tailored dress robes.

After they were done shopping, Harry had taken Hermione to a coffee shop. "Sorry about what happened at the bank, I didn't mean for it to sound as if I cared more for Astral than you." Harry said "then how did you mean it?" Hermione said as if irritated "well, I should be the only one able to command her, or at least I think, so I was confused when your command was forcefully obeyed" Hermione interrupted "and you were wondering how I did it, to be honest I have no clue what happened."

"you know it could be part of your blood line" Harry was trying be pull a Hermione "what the control of Daemons?" they both laughed "I was thinking the control over someone's familiar" Harry said right before taking a sip of his Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Coffee. "I guess there is some logic to that. So where are we headed next?" Hermione said hoping for a subject change "well I guess the last thing to do on my list is to visit France. Long story short, Dursleys." You're so lucky Harry; I wish I could go to such a place." Hermione said in a dreamy voice. "There is room for one more on our trip and the Dursleys won't mind, we will have to ask your parents."

After the coffee shop Harry had accompanied Hermione home only for her father to go Ballistic about his daughter wanting to go to France. "We can always visit France next year…" Hermione interjected "yes but we can't visit the magical half of France father, please his parents will be there so we won't be alone." "Yes I know that Kitten, but we don't even know who they are?" It was Harry's time to comment. "If I brought them by would you be willing to consider it?"

It was no contest getting the Dursleys to do anything Harry wanted them to do, in fact harry only had to make a phone call and the Dursleys where here in a second (more of half an hour.) "Why Petunia? Is that you?" Hermione's mother was calling out "why who would have thought you would be Harry's mother" Harry spun around to face the woman "you have it wrong, she is my guardian not my mother." "You know her?" Mr. Dursley said to his wife. "Yes, she was friends with my sister." Aunt Petunia whispered back "why if it isn't Maggie, how are you" Aunt Petunia obviously acting nice.

Harry had let the parents catch up and told the gringotts carriage to go. It was just pure luck that none of the adults found out about astral. It was easy to hide Spazz under his shirt but Astral was just too tall. So Harry made her wait outside in a bush until he knew it was ok to sneak her inside. Now would be that time, Harry knew she would be able to hide in Hermione's room without any trouble.

It turns out that Petunia's sister Lily was a friend of the family, Lily had foreseen some one hurting them and put a stop to it. The day ended with them catching up on recent events. Hermione was allowed to go to France with Harry and his "family." It was 4 days later, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had sent Dudley off to his private school. The adults where exited and ready for this trip, Harry was just waiting for Hermione to get here.

It wasn't long after 12 that Hermione had showed up with her parents. She was wished good luck, and then she walked inside the Dursley's house. From there all four of them had taken flue powder over to the France Potter Mansion. They entered what looked to be a massive Living room, there where couches in the color scheme of raven claw.

Harry had heard the sound of rushing water, after fallowing the sound into a hallway he discovered the entrance hall had a 3 story water fall. The water was clearer than crystal, it was if it had just came out of an ice berg. It was amazing, there where stairs leading to upper levels, there was also a Ball Room. This place was made for two reasons, class and children.

Hermione was ecstatic; the Dursleys couldn't keep their Jaw closed. Harry was done showing off for now, he planned on letting the parents go do their thing in France while he and Hermione would hit Duval Ally for there wizarding wants. For now all of them had packed it if for the night, the house elves had made them an amazing Dinner. Harry had given the master room to the Dursleys, Harry and Hermione had taken rooms opposite of each other. The Dursleys had retired early to their room; most likely Vernon was going to make a romantic move on Petunia.

Harry and Hermione stayed up for a little while "Harry, I wanted to thank you for this." Hermione said peering over her book. Astral looked in her direction from across the room, Spazz however darted out from Harry's sleeve and onto Hermione's chest. "No worries Hermione, I wouldn't want to be here with anyone but you really." With that Hermione had gotten up (putting Spazz off to the side) and walked over to Harry "no, I want to thank you" and with that Hermione had Kissed Harry on the lips.

Harry had Grabbed hold of her hips; Astral on the other hand had become enraged. She jumped up and stormed over to Hermione where she had pulled back a hand for a slam. Hermione had whispered freeze, Astral couldn't move but could watch. "Harry I feel for you, but I am not willing to go farther than this right now" Hermione leaned in to the point where she was straddling his legs. "I understand, and I am fine with taking this at your pace, I have no experience in this." Both Harry and Hermione laughed, Spazz had walked up to them only to rub up against Hermione's leg.

The two of them sat there snogging for a little bit before retiring to their rooms. Astral was given the command to be nice to Hermione and to keep her safe. Spazz had fallen asleep in Hermione's room, Harry was ok with this because he felt the warmth of he would think was breasts. In the morning, the House Elves had prepared a proper English breakfast for the four of them. There breakfast was interrupted by a knock on the door; Harry had gotten up to answer it. "Hello, are you MR. Arry Potter?" a tall blond blue eyes and skinny figure at the door. "Yes" Harry responded "I am Miss. Delacour, you may call me Fleur if I can call you Arry."


	4. Chapter 4

Twisted Navolist Notes: WARNING, spelling sucks. I will try and get better but I will never sign on penalty of death… maybe pain because you know you're alive then.

Warning: Mild Lemon Ahead, Don't Read if you can't Handel it. I am not responsible for what you have read, you choose to read it

What up readers, how you liking it so far? Is it twisted right? Could I improve some of the story plot? Just drop me a PM or even a comment and I will see what I can do. My story hasn't unraveled to its fullest and there are many MANY more surprises I have up my sleeve. Some of which might just scratch the creepy factor.

Chapter 3: Only Half a Vela

Fleur Delacour was standing there, her hand out front for a shake. Harry didn't know what to do so he shook her hand "yes, you can call me Harry. To what do I owe the pleaser of the second richest family hair, a visit?" Harry said surprised. "The family bell went off yesterday, as part of the rich community we like to know when another rich family is in town. So we might be able to have social events." Fleur was stating it in such a way Harry felt like he should have known.

"Well if you have time, come in and relax. We are just finishing breakfast and would be delighted if you could hang out." Harry was trying to win over Fleur because of the letter he had received from himself. "That would be lovely" Fleur said as she walked into the home. She hung her coat up on the coat rack; she then proceeded to the living room. Harry walked to the dining room to announce to the others that he had guests.

Harry had let the Dursleys go out and into France, but he and Hermione had gone into the living room to find Fleur calmly sitting on the main couch. Astral was cowering in the corner "she… that thing" Astral was pointing at Fleur "it's a monster master, get out of here" "now be quite astral that is no way to talk about our guest, Fleur is only half Vela and should still be treated with respect no matter what." With those words from Harry both Fleur and Hermione looked at him with surprise.

"And how do you know my heritage?" Fleur asked calmly "yes Harry, do tell us how you know?" Harry was pinned and came up with a lie "I had studied some of the other rich families and it happened that the Delacour family mentioned his wife to be Vela?" it would have been convincing fewer than two circumstances. One: if Harry had said it not asked it, Two: if Hermione didn't know better. "Bull shit, I know when your lying to me Harry James Potter" Hermione had taken a controlling tone. "All right but if I tell you, and even show you, how I know you must promise not to laugh."

Harry had gone to his room where he fetched the scroll that was sent to him. He brought it down stairs and handed it to Hermione. "This is the reason I have done all this, my family account, trip to France, and even writing you Hermione." Hermione took it and opened it up reading bits of it out loud "Dear Potter Boy", "I am you and you are me", "I know how you feel about Hermione?", "Start trying to get with Hermione Granger and Fleur Delacour", "this is no easy task", "Fleur is Vela", "From Harry Potter", "this sounds like crap"

Hermione said before she tossed it to Fleur who read the rest out loud "P.S. This next year you will be thrown into a competition called the tri wizard tournament and there is where you will see Fleur, and Krum. For more information so you will believe me the code to unlocking your family treasure is "snitch"" "I will have to agree with the brunet on this one, Crap" Harry Grinned at Fleur's comment. "I had thought the same thing, or it was a fan girl trying to trick me" Hermione had looked at Harry "so what convinced you that it's real?" Harry then looked at the ground "there is another message in the moon light."

"That is something we can't see right now" Hermione huffed "you have a succubus in the corner, of course you can read this now" Fleur had commented. Harry had turned to astral "astral I want to show us the message on this scroll that can only be read in moon light." The succubus did as it was told and shown a dim light. It was Astral who read the words as they appeared on the parchment.

"If you are reading this, then it is not too late. Harry, me, you, Potter, I am warning you to watch out for Ginny Weasley. During your first year she snuck some Duration Potion into your food. It makes it so every time you see her, she will look like the person you most want to be with. Now at first this doesn't make any sense but hear me out."

"She looks attractive later on because in your heart you really want a family and so it only makes sense that your desire in a woman be someone like your mother."

"Avoid her! Don't let her control you, Get with Hermione as soon as Possible!"

Both Hermione and Fleur gasped at the same time, Harry's Grin had turned into a frown. "And now you know why I am convinced, it would not have been the first time for a girl that idolizes me, try and drug me into marriage." Hermione piped up "But Ginny would never hurt you Harry, she loves…" Hermione's face took on that look it dose when she figures out a puzzle. "But How?" Hermione asked. "That one was easy to figure out, what other Prat do we know would be willing to act like a friend for some Galleons? Ronald Weasley."

Somewhere in a castle surrounded by a forest with magical Creatures, sat an old man with long white Hair and Beard. He sat at desk writing on a parchment. "And to Harry Potter I leave… what it was called again, oh! Yes that was it" he said to himself before popping a Lemon Drop in his mouth. At that moment he heard the sound of something cracking in the distance. The old man got up and walked over to a cabinet that had several vials of Pink Liquid.

One of the Vials was broken and all the Liquid had spilled out. "What have we got here?" the old man reached in and pulled out the broken vial. As he read the name his grip had loosened from it and it smashed into the floor. The old man could only say one name "Harry Potter"

But the Terrible news was only just beginning as two owls had flown in threw an open window with letters. One was from Sang Low School of Spell casting (which is based in Japan), and the other letter was from Purdue School of Druid Arts (which is based in America) each letter said different words but the message was the same. Both of their schools where coming to Brittan for the TriWizard Tournament and there was nothing he could do about it.

"I always did wonder why you never took any affection in me, but I guess it makes a little bit of since. How did you get rid of the effects of the potion?" "I ate some prunes, the best way to clear out your body" Both Fleur and Hermione broke out laughing. After the laughter had ceased Fleur had stood up "well, I best be to get you on a tour of our great wizarding world." Hermione had gotten up and realized both her and Harry where in their PJs still "let us goes change first."

After a couple of minutes Harry came down, it was half an hour latter before Hermione came down. She was dressed in very fancy clothing hand her hair was pulled back into a pony tail. "Wow Hermione that's a great look for you." Harry said "thank you Harry, I just never thought to put my hair back till now" Harry now felt bad because he wasn't warring anything special, his hair was even a mess.

After walking out the front door and down to a luxury Sports car parked out front. A man in a suit was waiting with the door open "welcome back Miss. Delacour, am I to presume that these are your guests for the evening?" the man in the tux said. "yes Oscar, this is Mr. Potter and Miss. Granger, send word back to my father to meet up at Hellsing Manor, there is an old treaty that needs discussing" Fleur said and acted like one of the kids you would see on T.V.

"You have a butler to drive you where you want to go?" Hermione was now grasping the situation around her. "Drive me? No, he is just to help hold the bags when I go shopping, I drive the car" Fleur said with a smile as she pulled out some keys. They all got into the car, except Oscar who had gotten into a BMW ZX 6 (a futuristic model) and zoomed in another direction. "So where are we off to?" Harry said from the back seat. Hermione had taken shotgun with Fleur so she could get to know her better.

"Well seeing as I have another girl here, LETS GO SHOPPING!" Fleur was ecstatic with her words. "Oh no, I don't have cash?" Hermione was poignant all of a sudden. "Don't sweat it Hermione, I have plenty of Galleons to go around" Harry said with an upbeat attitude. "Don't think your sugar daddy here is going to buy you everything, after all if we are going to be wives together I might as well spoil you to" Fleur said as if it was nothing.

"What are you talking about" Both Harry and Hermione said it in unison. "You don't know about magical Marriages? Check it, magic laws and rules are like the Dark ages. Harry could get a thousand wives if he wanted to." Fleur explained it to them. "That's so wrong, why would someone do such a thing?" Hermione said "the Wizarding world doesn't except woman independence, Sorry Granger but your kind of an object in our community" Fleur was saying all this as if it was nothing "what about you Fleur? Why don't you father keep you close or even sold off to highest bidder?" Harry said "wow Harry you are dense, it's because I was already sold to the highest bidder" Fleur said

Harry was confused, Hermione had to think about it (for like 3.4 seconds) but she turned super red. "You still don't get it do you?" Fleur said with a little bit if excitement in her voice. "Harry, your engaged!" Hermione couldn't keep quite any more. "But… but… What?" at this point you would have seen smoke coming from Harry's head if it actually had gears "your father bought me for you when you where first born. The sad part is you mother pushed for it." Harry couldn't think or even move. He was literally brain fried from such information.

Hermione had asked fleur to do something because leaving Harry in this state of mind could be catastrophic. Fleur had pulled the car over to the side of the road "I have an idea" Fleur said with a Devilish grin. "What are you going to do?" Hermione said "I'm only going to test his reaction… and maybe find out the texture of his lips."

Harry was there but not there all at the same time. He knew what was going on but didn't care. 'How could my dad do this to me? Dose my future self know about this?' it was at that moment he felt something on his chest. It felt warm and soft but Harry didn't care 'why didn't he go to France when his parents died?' Harry had asked himself. He then felt his hands get picked up and placed on something soft and round, he squeezed it and that was about it. 'Who is responsible for screwing me over so much?' that was when Harry fleet someone kissing his lips. He started to focus on what was going on to find out fleur was kissing him, her chest pushed up against him, and his hands on her arse.

You would never see a wizard move any faster than right then "what in bloody hell is going on?" Harry said only to feel Hermione's arms wrap around his back side. Harry felt her chest push up against his back, there wasn't as much as Fleur's chest but it was just enough for Harry to turn read. "You where not responding so we decided to use an alternate method of communication." Hermione said in Harry's ear, as Fleur slowly made her way over to Harry's Lap. "OK, that's enough! I would like to hang out today, not get rough and tumbled by two girls right now!" Harry said as he successfully got away from both Hermione and Fleur by climbing the seats.

"Alright, I just thought you wanted some companionship this morning." Fleur said as she got in the driver's seat. "You know its funny how my father told me about the Marriage contract, he was in the middle of work and then all of a sudden he remembered that he had sold me to your father. It was like someone erased his memory and it suddenly came back."

It was one hell of a work out (both mentally and physically) hanging out with two girls all day, even more so when they played mind games with him. He would have to pick which girl to fallow and if he picked wrong he would have to carry all the bags. Harry was ready to go back to sleep but his day was not over because he still had to go to Hellsing Mansion for some treaty. After packing everything in a trunk of Holding (infinite or close to infinite space in holding area) Fleur was ready to take him to the Hellsing Mansion.

As they pulled up Harry could have sworn that he saw a woman with brown hair staring out a window. After knocking, being invited in, sat in a small room, drank some lemon juice, and even having a small appetizer, Harry finally got to meet Ms. Hellsing. She looked to be a woman of class, a red silk dress (typical movie star status) but Harry noticed something off. Ms. Hellsing had a Boot knife, why would a woman of class arm herself unless it was an act?

"it is nice to finally meet the famous Harry Potter, Do forgive my husband as he is currently off hunting some Vampire named Count Osmond." Ms. Hellsing said as she poured a bottle of Fire Whisky. "No Need to be polite Ms. Hellsing we are only here to sing the contract of peace." Fleur said calmly, however Ms. Hellsing looked her over and huffed "your vela… half vela and you want Pease? More like you want a shield so you can…" Harry cut her off "shut it now or pay for what you might say, she is my wife to be and I will not stand for a foul word against her."

Harry's hand was Dangling next to his side, where his wand just happened to be. Ms. Hellsing looked at Harry with a disgusting look. "As you wish Lord Potter, I will also send you a wedding gift when this is over." At that moment a man in a white suit walked in. "oh! Daddy" Fleur said as she ran towards him. "Well it's good to see you too sweaty, I am guessing then Harry is here with you." The man said in a loud and booming voice.

"I am over here sir, May you explain to me what this contract is all about?" Harry said. Fleur's father walked over a reached out his hand "Pierre Delacour, Head of the Delacour family." "Lucius Malfoy, Head of the Malfoy & Black Family" Lucius said as he strode into the room. "Malfoy, and what are you doing here?" Harry said "I plan on singing this contract for peace, I come unarmed" he said while showing that his wand was not on him.

It was Malfoy who explained the contract to Harry; it was the contract of the three wealthiest families in the wizarding world. It was like the top 3 rich family club, except now they would be taught how to stay on top. The real problem with this was Harry had to learn from another family "I will do it, mainly for the fact that he will be next in line for my Fortune" Pierre said "what nonsense is this? He is inheriting your worth?" Lucius said "yes, I had made a deal with the potters to get me out of an issue, in doing so they requested Fleur to marry their child."

"Well if that's all it took you should have come to my family for such things" Draco said as he walked through the door. "I think fleur would make a great collection to my wives" "SHUT UP DRACO! I am sick and tire of you always picking fights with me and my friends, only now you have stooped so low as to insult my fiancé?" Draco smiled so wide that you could say it was impossible. "well it is about time…" harry turned on his toes, whipping out his wand along the way "if you utter one more word then I will hex you so bad that shitting a monkey will feel better than what will happen"

Draco's mouth shut tight, Harry had lowered his wand. Hermione could not have been even prouder of Harry. It was about time he grew a pair, and to aim his first lash at Draco (who she believes is gay (and for good reason.)) Fleur on the other hand was so happy with Harry that she would obey almost anything he told her to do right now. "It can't be? Can it" Fleur said aloud "what is it sweetie" her father asked "I would like to test this but I think Harry was the one all along?" Fleur said. "What are you talking about?" He asked "Dad, the one, I was born for? I think Harry just might be the counter Vela for me like you where for my mother!"

"But…but, I'm not Vela or even anti vela? Am I?" Harry said questioningly "no, it's like a soul mate except you are made to married a Vela, there are two tests we can do to find this out and my grandmother is going to want you to do them both." Fleur was exited at all this. "Excuse me, but if we are done with child hood fantasies than can we get to sign the contract?" Ms. Hellsing was holding a scroll

After they were done at the Hellsing house (Ms. Hellsing being the guardian of the contract turned younger as she signed it) it was time for one more house stop before going back. Fleur wanted to test Harry at the Vela Hide out. Harry still didn't know what was going on. Hermione was having too much fun watching him try and guess it; to her it was like watching a cat chase a laser pen light.

After showing up at the Vela colony, Fleur headed over to an old woman who was greeted with a hug and a "grandmamma" from Fleur. Harry was shocked, this woman looked to be 50 at best yet Fleur was calling her grandmother. "How do you do Ms…?" Harry just realized he never got a name "Call me Ms. Fuchs or Grandmother if you can pass the tests" the grandmother said with a parcel in her eyes. "Come the tests should not take long."

Harry and Fleur where led to a room High above the Village, Hermione on the other hand was told to wait with Apolline (Fleur's mother.) "I will warn you now Mr. Potter, this test is a little exhilarating" Ms. Fuchs said as she opened a door that lead to an office with a view of the entire village. "Now for the first test, Obedience. You will tell fleur to do stuff that you think she would normally not do. Fleur on the other hand will try resisting. You pass if she can't stop from doing a single command." Harry and Fleur nodded.

"Ready, set, goes!" Ms. Fuchs said, Harry started with the one thing fleur would never do alone "Tell me the name of your stuffed animal" Fleur replied without hesitation "Chicago" Harry laughed "how about you give me a foot massage" Harry said as he sat down. Fleur got down on her knees in front of Harry and started to take off his shoes. "Alright how about telling me the one thing you would never do in front of your Grandmother?" Harry asked "I would never strip naked or give a man head" Fleur said "do you need more proof Ms. Fuchs?" Harry asked not really willing to go this far "yes" she replied. "Fleur, I want you to strip naked for me, but stand where you are when you do" as harry said this he got up and turned around as to not face Fleur.

"Why do you not look boy? The beauty of a vela is above all else?" Ms. Fuchs said "I will not Disgrace her nor would I want her to do what she doesn't want to do. I am willing to tell her to do stuff that might be funny and harmless but the second it crosses that line I'm done" harry said in a low but strong voice. "You foolish boy, you just passed 2 tests in one session" she told the boy "so I'm free to go?"Harry asked "it may have been two different tests but for two completely different things" she laughed "so what is the next test?" Harry asked "to see her reaction" Harry looked puzzled Reaction to what?" Ms. Fuchs walked over to the window with an arm around Harry "why this of cores" she said as she pushed Harry threw the window.

The window bended to let Harry pass without making contact. Harry was falling and he didn't know what to do. "HELP!" was the only word Harry could say, but that was the only word Harry had to say, from the very same window Harry had been pushed from came Fleur still naked. She dived out the window and started to take on aspects of a bird. It was almost no time that she caught up with him; she had grabbed him and began to slow down her descent. They both landed softly in a pile of Hay "you saved me" Harry said "I don't know what I was doing to be honest; all I know is that I wanted to save you." Fleur said painting. That was when Harry noticed that he was grabbing a naked woman and quickly let go.

Hermione ran over to Harry "are you ok?" she asked before noticing Fleur's condition. "And where are your clothes?" "They are both alright and have passed the test, Harry here is the rightful Husband to Fleur Delacour" Ms. Fuchs "and we at the vela Hostel recognize her as Ms. Potter" said Apolline Delacour. I think it might be time for you all to be heading home, it's getting late" came the voice of a man. He was tall and blocky, White hair with blue eyes. "The name is Andreas Fuchs; I am Alicia Fuchs Husband and Grandfather to Fleur. Before you ask Harry, I had to do the same thing just to Marry Alicia here."

It was not long after this those they when to the Potter Mansion (Fleur dressed.) "So I guess this means we are going to get married?" Harry asked Fleur "yes, but I am willing to wait for you to turn 17." Harry raised an eyebrow "why 17 if I might ask?" Fleur giggled "that is when your wizarding restrictions will come off. And you have a lot of them Harry, more than what is necessary for any young wizard your age" with that the car ride home was silent. Fleur didn't return to the Delacour Mansion but instead staid with Harry and Hermione. She even convinced Harry that they should sleep (with clothes on) in the same bed.

Harry woke up with a raging hard on, typical that he would have one with a hot girl in his bead. "I see you are awake, and so is your friend." Fleur said softly "just a growing teenage boy" Harry said "then let me take care of it like any growing teenage girl would!" at that precise moment Fleur reached down his paints and grabbed his dick. "I thought you didn't…" Fleur smiled "I don't like to in front of my grandmother, that doesn't mean I am not willing to." Fleur started stroking his dick slowly. She worked it for a little while and then she lowered her head level to where Harry's shaft was. "Would you like me to just stroke it or should I give a little head?" she asked in a teasing voice "Head please" he said.

She licked the head with her tong and then put her lips around it. There she started to use her tong to lick from the top to the under bottom of the head. Harry moaned in pleaser to this, a feeling that he never felt before. Fleur could not resist as she slipped half of his dick into her mouth (approximately 2-3 inch) she moved up and down on it, licking the top on the way down and the bottom on the way up. It didn't take long for Harry to blow his load in her mouth.

At first Fleur was surprised, but then she swallowed. "You know your stomach can't digest cum very well" Hermione said from the door way. Both Harry and Fleur Jumped at the sound of her voice. "Oh don't worry, it's not like I was going to blow him off, and if Harry is going to Marry us both then I won't have to blow him all the time."


	5. Chapter 5

Warning: I have read the books but do not own them, I only passed High schools with a D average so my spelling sucks, and I will try my hardest to be as good a writer as I can.

Warning: Weasley bashing will starts in this chapter

Twisted Novalist Notes: Did you like that? A small lemon to keep you going? And then there was Hermione's reaction. Don't sweat it, it's all about to go downhill and your mind will feel like it was shoved into a blender with a lemon and a lime then hit Blend… unless you like the sick and twisted stuff, then you will most likely get a woody.

Chapter 4: Hermione's Family

Harry was going limp, Fleur was frozen solid, and Hermione was just staring. "UM…" Harry said trying to break the silence. It was fleur who moved "I am sorry Hermione, I feel as if I stole something from you" Hermione laughed as she walked over to the bed. "If you stole from me Fleur, I would turn you into the first ugliest thing I could think of" Hermione said as she sat down behind Fleur "it's not really stealing if we share him anyway right?" Hermione said with a grin. At that moment Fleur and Hermione Kissed, Not even Harry knew who started the kiss but it was Hot.

"Now, it's time we started practicing for the Triwizard tournament" Hermione said after unlocking lips with Fleur. "That's right I almost forgot about it" Harry said getting up and moving to the Dresser, Harry then realized he was showing everything off. "Hermione, now that you know what I and Fleur look like…" Harry said hesitantly "you want to see me?" Hermione finished. "Yes please" Fleur answered the question. Hermione smiled "it's only logical for me to show you, but its better if I use it as a reward. So if you can master the list of spells I have come up with then you will see me naked tonight" Hermione said teasingly as she walked out the room. "Sometimes I wish I had a dick so I could pound an ass like that" Fleur said staring and Hermione's ass.

Latter out in the back yard, Both Fleur and Harry where practicing some of the spells Hermione had managed to whip up. Harry was creating a storage rune on a rock; it would hold one none living item for as long as he kept his magical aura on it. Fleur was successfully shooting energy threw rocks in pinpoint locations. "Look, it's a bunny" Fleur said after her last shot. "Nice work, how about we switch then" Harry said. About that time Hermione walked up and gave fleur a hug "sorry but I need to steal Harry for something special, he has a gift that might come in handy" Harry looked at Hermione funny.

Inside Hermione sat Harry down on the couch "so I looked into past Triwizard tournaments and found one challenge that is always in the tournament" Hermione said. "And that would be..?" Harry said pulling her down into his lap. "Dragons" came a voice from the corner "cold blooded, Intellectual and magical resistant Dragons" Astral came out of the corner, her breasts taking on aspects of both Hermione's and Fleur's breasts. "How do you know about this Astral?" Harry asked "I have lived beyond time itself; I can tell you all the flaws to the Triwizard tournament in a heartbeat Master." "So you're saying there is no weakness to a dragon?" Hermione asked "from us abysmal folk, yes. However a wizard is more adaptive than we are." Astral replied "if you can get one talking then they are bound to hear you out"

Hermione's face lit up like a Christmas tree, that same face she gets when she came up with a solution to a problem that was stumping her. "You are you thinking now Hermione?" Harry asked "Parselmouth, what if Dragons speak by Parselmouth?"Hermione said with excitement in her voice. "That would be too easy for me… but no one knows I speak Parselmouth." Harry was seeing where she was going with this and liked it. That sends goose bumps down his spine, to know what Hermione was thinking.

The rest of the day Fleur worked on her spells, Harry on the other hand worked on his Parselmouth with Spazz. It turned out Spazz could speak Parseltoung but he was a pseudo dragon so it didn't mean all dragons could speak Parseltoung. Hermione might be right about all this, then again this could lead to not working. Harry decided to come up with a plan B just in case. Something like Dragon piercing spells would be nice. After the day was done Fleur was the only one to master the entire spell list Hermione had made. This meant that Fleur was going to see Hermione naked and Harry would be alone tonight.

The next day was the end of their summer trip, Harry and Hermione said good bye to Fleur. Harry had taken Flue Powered back to his home with Hermione and the Dursleys. When they got home Hermione's dad was waiting outside, she left almost as soon as they got back. Harry when to his room to lie down. Tomorrow was the trip to Hogwarts and it was going to be a long school year. Harry remembered the letters he sent out to other magical schools. "What will Dumbledore do when he finds out about Sang Low School of Spell casting, and Purdue School of Druid Arts?" Both Japan and America would be interring the tournament.

Harry slowly dosed off, so tired of all the loops he was going through. He managed to create some alternate actions than what his future self had told him or so he hoped. There was no true way of finding out that what he did would alter the future but if he didn't do something he would be the one in trouble. Harry was dreaming of growing old, He had Hermione and Fleur as wives. There were several little kids running amuck, most of time the kids played Quidditch.

Harry was having a pleasant dream when all of a sudden he found himself staring into a face of snake. "I'm so pleased to see you Potter" came from the snake. "And who are you?" Harry asked "why I'm surprised Harry, I thought you would remember me. After all I was the one who put that scar on your head" the snake said. It started to morph and take on human aspects, Harry knew who this was. "Voldemort! Why are you in my dream?" Harry said in anger "I am coming back Harry and this time you will be my Vessel" after that Harry woke up to a sharp pain in his forehead.

After writing a letter to Hermione and Fleur explaining his dream (leaving out the marriage and kids part) he tried to go back to sleep. Harry was unnerved by all this, no matter how hard he tried to clear his mind he couldn't do it. So Harry walked down the stairs and into the kitchen for a glass of warm milk. "Do you think they know we are here?" harry heard from the living room. "No, don't be a fool. The only one in this house with the power to overcome my sleep spell is Harry and I just checked on him" a different voice said. Harry made his way over to the entry of the living room. "Now that I think about it Harry Potter is Hotter than most Vela" came the voice of a woman. "That's a scary thought coming from you Tonks, aren't you a Lesbian?" came a male voice "I'm not Gay; I'm Bi there is a difference." The female seemed to be angered by the man's comment.

Harry tried to get a peek at the two in the living room only to hear more voices "wow, so this is a muggle Kitchen. I wonder how they turn on the stove?" the familiar voice of Arthur Weasley "it's not that hard… I think it's a turning of a knob" the voice of his Sirius Black. "Hay you two get back in here, we need to confirm that Harry's house wasn't compromised." The one called Tonks said to Arthur and Sirius. "That's right, after that attack at the Quidditch world cup tournament we have to keep Harry safe" Arthur said. Harry rounded the corner of the Hallway and into the living room "I can take care of myself" he said trying to be macho, however it wasn't Very macho to be hit with a spell.

Harry found himself lying on his back staring at a black man, a woman with black hair and purple highlights, Arthur Weasley and Sirius Black. "Well who would have thought Harry Potter would just take a curse to the chest" came from the woman. "Name is Tonks, Nymphadora Tonks." She said as Harry felt the spell loosen. "Reginald Cattermole, employee of the Magical Maintenance Department for the Ministry of Magic" as the black man stuck out his hand "and you already know us Harry" Arthur said "good to see you again Harry, still got your fathers luck I suppose" Sirius said pulling Harry into a hug. "So what's this about an attack at the Quidditch world cup tournament?" Harry asked

The five of them sat down and discussed the attack at the tournament. "The symbol of He-how-must-not-be-named was casted by Ronald's wand, luckily there where witnesses saying Ron was somewhere ells at the time." Arthur was explaining "since it was clearly death eaters we wanted to be safe and check up on you." Said Reginald. At that moment Astral walked into the room "morning master… and who are your guests?" Sirius busted up laughing "you have a familiar?" Arthur asked. Spazz picked that moment to fly down to Harry and landed on his shoulder.

"I have two Familiars, one of which I am taking to Hogwarts with me" Harry said "but Hogwarts doesn't allow exotic pets" Tonks said "yes, however there is an exception to this rule. If there is no magical parent or guardian at home then I am allowed to bring one to school with me." Harry said. "Nicely done Harry" Sirius said with joy in his tone. "Only a true Marauder would exploit the rules" Sirius busted up laughing. "I am also going out with two women right now, Hermione Granger and Fleur Delacour" Harry said feeding the laughter from Sirius, Reginald kicked in laughing now. "And to think Tonks was going to… ouch" Reginald was trying to say when Tonks balled her fist and clocked him in the back of the head.

"Well I have school in the morning so, can you leave?" Harry asked. "Will do Harry, have some good dreams" Arthur said before showing the other three out. Harry had walked back up to his room where he found it much easier to sleep. It was back to the dream about him growing old with Fleur and Hermione. In the morning Harry woke up to a raven with a letter at his window. It seems Gringotts had sent him a letter. "Harry, Hurry up boy, you're going to be late for the train!" it was Uncle Vernon.

Harry grabbed the letter, Hedwig's cage, his trunk, and a backpack before scrambling out the door. "Ah there you are, It's about time" Vernon was Happy to see Harry for some reason. "Now hurry up and get in the auto, we don't have all day" his uncle was rushing him "what about food?" Harry asked "already done dear" Petunia said before handing Harry a sacked lunch. She gave Vernon a peck on the cheek and then both Harry and Vernon where out the door. Harry shoved everything but Hedwig and the letter, into the trunk. Harry got into the passenger seat of the car, as he buckled in (click it or tick it) he opened the letter from Gringotts.

Dear Lord Potter

We have come to an answer as to the ancestry of Hermione Granger. With the blood test we were able to tell that she wasn't even a Granger to begin with. She is Hermione Potter, your lost twin sister. We have run the tests several times over and would like to say that we are wrong on this. Hermione is your twin sister, one that was said to have been killed by He-who-must-not-be-named.

Please show this letter to Hermione Granger, this information is both of you. When you have a chance please come down to Gringotts so that we may restore Hermione to her rightful place in the Potter family house hold.

Thank you for testing with Gringotts blood detection

Singed

Stitches your Account & Funds Manager

Harry was struck Dum at that point; he remembered her straddling him and kissing him. He even remembered her kissing face with Fleur after he had unloaded in Fleur's mouth. Then there was the dreams of him and Hermione… outcome little kids. Harry didn't want to know how Hermione will react. There is no way they could continue down the path he was wanting with her. To think of snogging with Hermione now made him twitch.

Uncle Vernon noticed and asked "what's wrong with you boy? Did Hogwarts kick you out?" Harry shook his head as he swallowed some of the barf in his throat. "Hermione Granger, the one I was snogging on?" Vernon shook his head like he understood "she is my long lost twin sister" Harry said almost barfing again. Vernon looked like he was turning green. It wasn't long before they made it to the train station. "Now Harry, I know you might not want to show Hermione this but you're better off if you do." Vernon was giving Harry some advice. "I understand Vernon" Harry said as he pulled his trunk from the back.

Harry made his way to Platform 9¾; he had gotten a glimpse of Ginny along the way. She was chubby, with red hair and puffy cheeks. She looked to be a short version of her mother. Harry traveled away from her and even avoided her. He managed to get on the train without any of the Weasley knowing he was there. Hermione had found him before he had gotten an empty compartment. "Hermione, I got a letter from Gringotts this morning about your family, I suggest we find an empty Compartment" harry said.

After finding one, Harry and Hermione looked over the letter. Hermione was quite for the longest time "I kissed you, I even kissed Fleur after…" she looked as if she was going to puke "I even… oh god, I think I'm going to be sick" Hermione ran out of the compartment. Nevel walked in as she rushed out "what's wrong with her?" he asked "well we both got some shocking news today. Was your summer any good Nevel?" Harry asked "My grandma decided I should learn to dance."

Hermione returned to the Compartment a little after the train left the station. The three of them sat there discussing their summers. Harry and Hermione left out Harry's Future letter and anything that would give it away. Nevel was surprised to find out that Hermione was Harry's Twin. There were similarities between Harry and Hermione but nothing that would link them together. Nevel had become a great dancer over the summer; compared to going to France it was nothing.

The train ride was dull long and boring, Ron and Ginny didn't even come looking for them. After the train arrived at the Hogwarts station, they all got on the carriages taking them to the castle. Not long after that they had gotten to the great hall. Harry and Hermione sat across from each other, as to not arouse any changes in the students. Dumbledore stood up and announced "I must once more ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices.

"Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office, if anybody would like to check it."

The corners of Dumbledore's mouth twitched. He continued, "As ever, I would like to remind you all that the forest on the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogshead to all below third year. "It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year." "This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy - but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"Now this was an even that was to be only Hogwarts, Beauxbatons from France, and Durmstrang from Germany, however there will be two more schools joining us in this tournament. Sang Low from Japan, and Purdue from the United States of America." The entire crowd broke out into a roar of applause, insults, and laughter. Dumbledore continued and the crowd when silent.

"The heads of Beauxbatons, Durmstrang, Shan Low, and Purdue will be arriving with their short-listed contenders in October, and the selection of the five champions will take place at Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons personal prize money." The crowd when wild again as Dumbledore took his seat.  
The rest of dinner was a chatter box, everyone was wondering who would compete or how the other schools where like. Harry had escaped back to Gryffindor Tower, Hermione was fallowing him. "So…" Hermione tried to say something but couldn't manage to find the words "looks like I found my twin" Harry said in a dull tone. "Did you know?" Harry asked keeping his back to her "I was positive that I was a Granger, Harry if I knew I wouldn't have… have kissed you" Hermione said as tears started to role from her cheeks. Harry turned around to face Hermione, he was shedding tears too.

Harry pulled Hermione into a hug "I believe you" he said in her ear "the only question I have is, do we keep it to ourselves or tell the public?" Hermione asked. "I have a lot of fame for the boy-who-lived; you would be getting this fame as. Then there are the Triwizard tournament coming up. We can both guess why I will be pulled from the goblet." Harry said in a soft tone "I think it would be best after the first task" Harry continued to say. "Harry, I think it's time we started the family Business… no whoring though!" Hermione said breaking away from Harry.

"I'm a couple steps ahead of you on that" Harry said with a small grin. "So who all at Hogwarts was on that list?" Hermione asked "well, we have Hannah Abbott, Katie Bell, Melinda Bobbin, Susan Bones, Marietta Edgecombe, Victoria Frobisher, Sarah Bradley, Daphne Bradley, Astoria Greengrass, Angelina Johnson, Luna Lovegood, Ernie Macmillan, and… this one's good, Ginny Weasley" Harry said grinning at the end. Hermione's eyes light up in the end "I also had one sent to Nymphadora Tonks; it said she was part of the black family but she doesn't go to Hogwarts." Harry said in a mild tone.

"You know how I just told you no whoring?" Hermione asked only to see Harry not in agreement "well let's just say payback is a bitch and a half" Hermione said with a grin on her face. "As for Nymphadora Tonks, I think we should see who this person is and if she knew you're… I mean our god father." Hermione walked over and gave Harry a hug and a kiss to the cheek "I don't want to accept that we are related, for now this is as far as we go." Harry hugged her back with a tight grip "I'm glad that it's my family and not the Malfoy or Weasley" after that they went there rooms. Harry couldn't wrap it around his head, Hermione his sister. Harry fell asleep to what life is going to be like.


	6. Chapter 6

Warning: Female Whoring will be commencing (who ever said Ginny wouldn't get any action).

Twisted Novalist Notes: Behold the power of WTF, sorry for the brain twist but the rides not over yet. I want to make it take a nose dive that will feel like traveling threw a port key.

Chapter 5: Revenge is bliss

Harry had woken up to Spazz curled up on his bed; Astral was sleeping in a chair that was right next to his bed. Harry got up and got dressed in his school uniform. He then proceeded down to the great hall for breakfast. There were very few students up this early so Harry didn't have to talk to anyone. After a quick breakfast Harry had decided to go back to his room. Harry ran into five girls sitting on the furniture, they looked up set. It was Hannah Abbott, Katie Bell, Susan Bones, and Ginny Weasley.

They looked up as he entered the room "Harry will you come over here and explain this to us" Susan Bones said with a questioning tone. "I will do my best to explain but if it's about classes might I suggest Hermione Granger." Harry said keeping a straight face for he knew what this was about. "Oh this doesn't concern classes, it's about some letters we received from our parents" Katie Bell said this time. Harry walked over and sat in a chair so he could face all of them "you mean the letters telling you that you're now my property?" Harry said smiling. "So you are aware of this" Ginny piped up. "How or why is this happening?" Hannah Abbott asked.

"Back when my father was still alive he had a business that involved the trading and whoring of witches and wizards alike. The business was put to rest when he died, however instead of letting your families out of his control; my father simply said they were free until his son restarted his business." Harry explained without hesitation. "So… we are… your whores?" Susan Bones asked "yes and no, you are what I want you to be. I could hire you out as mercenaries or as maids; I could also sell you to the highest bidder." Harry said now returning to a straight face.

"Is there any way out of this?" Hannah asked "no, because of your age and the fact that your parents control your life, I have gotten signed agreements from your parents and or guardians" Harry just sat there as he said this. "But Harry you wouldn't do this to me, you will let me go" Ginny said starring Harry in the eyes "now why would I just let someone go if the goblins that got this contract for me, worked so hard to get? I think I have plans for the woman that snuck a vile of Duration Potion into my drink during the first year." Harry said looking her eyes. All the other girls gasped at what Harry said.

"How dare you, you know everyone is after Harry potter as a wife and you go and pull a dirty trick like this?" Katie said "the bet is off, I knew something was up when you put 100 galleons into the pot" Hannah said "I would watch your back Ginny if I were you" Susan added in. "it wasn't my idea Dumbledore told us to" Ginny spat out before clasping a hand over her mouth. "So the old but wise Headmaster put you up to this, looks like I have more bones to pick with him" Harry said crossing his legs.

Hermione came down and saw Harry sitting there with four girls "let me guess they just got the letters" she said to Harry "very good guess Hermione, I wonder how loyal they really are" Harry said not moving his eyes from Ginny "I have an idea, lets tell them a secret of ours and if it gets out this lot will get punished" Hermione said with a grin. "And what gives you the right to enter this conversation, Granger?" Ginny said with a glare over her shoulder

"Well let's see, for one she is my friend, two she is more loyal than most of you, and three she is my twin sister" Harry said without moving from his seat. All the girls gasped at reason number three. "The last one is our secret and if it gets out you will all be on the whoring list for as long as you live, and I am going to be running that department so I will give you to the most desisted ridden men out there." Hermione said with a smile.

The rest of the day involved meetings with Melinda Bobbin, Sarah Bradley, Luna Lovegood (all from Ravenclaw) Marietta Edgecombe, Angelina Johnson, Ernie Macmillan (all from Hufflepuff) Victoria Frobisher, Daphne Bradley, and Astoria Greengrass (all from Slytherin). Harry ate his Dinner and went to his room early, but before he could fall asleep he found a letter on his bed from Nymphadora Tonks. Harry got dressed into his night gown before opening the letter.

Dear Harry James Potter

Hay there runt, what's this about properly ownership? When I met you at your house you didn't say anything about this. There are tons of things I want to talk to you about, like your father. I can meet you somewhere inside Hogwarts if you like. Please send a reply.

Singed

Nymphadora Tonks

Harry took out a quill and parchment; he wrote a letter telling her to meet him at Hagrid's Hut tomorrow. He then fell asleep after sending the letter to Tonks. Harry woke up the next morning with a reply letter on his chest. Harry grabbed his glasses and then opened the letter.

Dear Harry

I will be there after your classes are done, until then be safe

Singed

Nymphadora Tonks

Harry had gone through most of his classes without caring, His defense against the dark arts teacher was barking mad. Mad eye Moody was his name and he represented every word of it. He used all three unforgivable curses in the class room. He then used the Imperius Curse on several students to see who could resist it. Harry was good at resisting it, every time the voice in his head told him to harry questioned it. Hermione was unaffected by the Imperius Curse. Most of the other student obeyed the Curse, Moody even got Susan to pull up her shirt and undo her bra in front of everyone.

Hermione didn't like it one bit but found it as a good way to advertise her and Harry's new business. After all the classes were done, Harry ran down to Hagrid's Hut. As he approached he saw the girl form the living room having a cup of tea with Hagrid. "Hi Hagrid" Harry said as he approached "we how's it going Harry, I have a guest over if you would like to join us. This is Nymphadora Tonks, you could say she is your nephew threw Sirius of coarse" Hagrid said while standing up "it's nice to see you again Harry" Tonks said extending her arm "nice to see you too Tonks" Harry replied as he took her hand for a handshake.

"I bet you didn't know it but Tonks first name was one of your fist words when you were little" Hagrid said "if I remember correctly I think you called her Nimphie, though she don't allow many to say that to her now an days. Isn't that right Tonks?" Hagrid's words where making her blush "and I remember telling you never to tell anyone that story, but I guess it's ok if Harry knows about it." Tonks said as her hair turned Pink "so about that ownership thing, I am restarting my family business and you where one of the many names labeled as a past employee. The pay would be the same." Harry said making Hagrid spew tea everywhere.

"Harry, I have to let you know that I was a mercenary for your parents. I was only on the job sheet as a cover for protecting them. I'm sorry but I can't go back into that kind of work again" Tonks said with sadness in her voice. "Why not do it again?" Hagrid asked "if you where a Mercenary again for Harry you would be here protecting him. I know that's where you want to be" Hagrid said quietly "I would love it if we could get to know each other." Harry added in "all right… alright, you have convinced me. I will sing the contract and remain here as one of your mercenaries, after all I would hate it if you got heart on the side lines of all this Tenement stuff." Tonks said with a smile on her face.

Harry headed to the Gryffindor Tower after an hour of caching up with Tonks. Hagrid added to some of the stories Harry had. At the tower Harry had run into Hermione who walked with him. "so I have gotten word out about your little business and who is under your thumb" Hermione said with joy "when do you want to start?" she asked, Harry looked around first "let us start tomorrow, it will give people something to do before October."

Everything leading up to October was bland, Harry's business was booming with customers for dueling partners to just plain sex toys. Ginny was being used often by Slytherin students; Harry made a discount price for Ginny to be used. October came with snow like frosting on the school grounds, and with October came the other four schools for the Triwizard tournament. It was Dinner time and all the students where whispering about many things, the biggest of things being talked about was the other schools.

"My I Have your Attention" Dumbledore said and the great hall fell silent "I would like to introduce to you our guests. All the way from France comes the beautiful and elegant Beauxbatons" and as he said that the great hall doors flung open to a group of woman with blue uniforms strode in with the most seductive manner possible. They had sighed every now and then letting off energy butterflies. They eventually sat down at the Ravenclaw table. "Next I would like to introduce the strong and noble Durmstrang" once aging the main doors flew open and a bunch of men walked in with staffs in hand. They marched in a double file line, taping there staff on the ground to release sparks. It almost looked like a military academy for magic. They sat down at the Slytherin table.

"I would like to introduce the ninja of magic, Sang Low" the doors bust open with a flash, every one veered there eyes. When people looked back there was a small group of people dressed in black. They moved in all directions, it was like free running madness. Several of them threw kunai at an empty spot that flashed again. When everyone looked there was a young man standing there. All the Sang Low kids sat at Hufflepuff.  
"And our last guest, the ever growing wild vines, Purdue school of Druids" threw the front doors came panthers, bears, and a wolf. Halfway down the row the animals morphed into people. They took there seats at the Gryffindor table. "Now that everyone is here I give you the goblet of fire" Dumbledore flicked his wand at a silk cloth that was covering something, as the cloth flew off it revealed a magnificent goblet with blue flame. "Now for some rules of entry" sad a man in the corner, he was wearing a top hat and suit. "No one under 17 may enter the tournament; the goblet will be protected with an age detection spell. You must also be complete with your studies" said the man in the corner.

The crowd was talking to themselves, bickering about the age rule. Dumbledore let the crowd get out there words before continuing "all who try will be punished by the goblet itself. Now let us eat because a week from now the goblet will choose our five champions." With that he sat down and began eating. "I don't get it, if you're… you now. How will it happen?" Hermione asked "my guess it has something to do with Voldemort." Harry answered and was willing to bet that someone from the other schools was part of it.

After the feast there was a large commotion near Gryffindor Tower "we will be taking root in Gryffindor, you Purdue students can go to Ravenclaw" it was Fleur arguing with a Purdue student "we were told to sleep in Gryffindor Tower" the boy said loudly as if to gain attention. "Wouldn't a bunch of Druids prefer to be closer to the earth? Ravenclaw is closer than Gryffindor" Fleur was saying is a nice tone. "well… your right, Gang move out we are going to Ravenclaw" the boy said "by the way, names Andrew Driver" he said sticking out a hand "Fleur Delacour, nice to meet you" she said taking his hand.

Driver had walked out of sight when fleur tuned and faced Harry "oh there you are love" her tone was sweet "hay Fleur, so you sleeping in Gryffindor" Harry said with a kind smile "if I can get away with it, your bed will be mine" Fleur said as she wrapped an arm around his. Harry said a password to the fat lady and they all entered the foyer. "Just to let you know, not everyone here is going to play nice. Especially if you keep holding my arm, and I and Hermione have something you should know about." Harry said in a quite tone. "Well then let's find a corner; I think over there by the window would be nice."

Harry escorted Fleur over there and they both waited on Hermione. "There is my other wife sister" Fleur said grabbing her and pulling her into a French kiss. Hermione jerked away "Fleur I'm his sister" she said. "Fleur turned white "but you two… did you know?" Fleur was having a mental meltdown. "We just found out and are trying not to let everyone know about it. on another note Tonks will be showing up as a body guard for Hermione and me, I would like people to know about Fleur and Harry so to draw attention from other things coming up" Harry said with confidence.

"Well that won't be too hard, all of Beauxbatons knows about our arranged Marriage so it will go around" Fleur said in a clam tone. Hermione fidgeted with her curls "I wish I was part of some other family, I loved the idea of me and Harry. When fleur was added I was at first a little hesitant but I was willing to except. Now I can't even date him" Hermione said trying not to cry "there there Hermione, I can find you a boy that would be perfect for you and I will teach you how to draw them in" Fleur said "after all you're my step sister now" Fleur said pulling Hermione into a hug.

That night everyone had gone to sleep, Fleur disappointed that she couldn't have Harry's bed. Fleur was with all the other Beauxbaton students in the girl's dorm. Harry had a regular dream, him finding peace with Fleur in a life outside all this chaos in the wizarding world. Harry woke up to astral drawing on Ron's face with a marker, Spazz had gone missing. "Astral please quit, he may have tricked me and all but… you know what go for it. I can't come up with a good reason to stop you" Harry said all tired. He got up and got dressed.

Several days passed and the drawing of the winners was tomorrow. "So have you found out what will happen?" Hermione asked "no but I'm making bank with this business!" Harry said handing a big red money bag to Hermione. "What's this?" she asked "your share of the business, it was in one of the letters that we split the share in half" Harry said. "And Ginny is a grand commodity" He finished with a grin. "Well I have got a buyer for when she proves useless" Hermione said "really? Who would have thought that the quite Hermione Granger would turn into a twisted Hermione Potter" Harry said "stop it; you'll make me regret this. Any way Draco is asking 190 galleons for Ginny"

Harry's mouth dropped "the second she stops bringing in more than that she is sold, man I love revenge" Hermione giggled "and you're calling me twisted" Harry started to snicker, Viktor Krum jogged by their location. He was being followed by several girls, all of which who joined a recent club called 'Krum's Harem.' Harry knew that there were several reasons girls wanted Krum, the major factor being he was set for life. "Look at all the gold diggers, you would think they had better things to do" Hermione said with disgust in her voice.

The next day was slow but lunch time finally rolled around. It was at this time the five champions would be picked (six if you counted Harry) Hermione was sitting across from him as usual. Fleur was sitting at the Gryffindor table with Harry. It was not long before Dumbledore silenced the crowd "my I have your attention? We are going to announce the TriWizard champions" he had walked out from behind the table and over to the goblet. The goblet's flame turned red and spat out a piece of what looked to be a fruit cocktail umbrella, which Dumbledore grabbed. He then said out loud, "Fleur Delacour."

The goblet did its light show again and this time a parchment was shot out, Headmaster catching it again. Dumbledore said aloud "Viktor Krum." Krum got up from the Slytherin table and walked forward. The goblet shot out another parchment that Dumbledore grabbed again, and again he announced the name "Cedric Diggory." Another parchment flew from the fire; Dumbledore grabbed and read "Junpei Yokoi." The fire lit up another time and an origami of a bear shot out, Dumbledore grabbed it and read aloud "Andrew Driver. And that should be all…" but before Dumbledore finished another piece of parchment flew out of the goblet. Dumbledore grabbed it and read aloud "Harry Potter, get down here now!" he stared at Harry Potter even though Harry was near the back.

"Coming Dumbledore" Harry said as he got up from his seat. He walked up and took his place next to the bearded oaf. "Did you do it?" Dumbledore whispered "I swear I did not" Harry whispered back. Dumbledore pointed to a door in the back that all the other champions had walked through. Harry had walked away knowing what everyone will do. He only hoped he had done something to distract everyone from this little change in the matches. He knew Dumbledore would do something to stop him from entering but it would fail. His letter proved it, the letter from the future Harry Potter.

Harry walked in to a small room with several gizmos and gadgets everywhere. "HARRY POTTER!" Dumbledore's voice rang. "Before you yell at me I can swear on my life that I did not put my name in the goblet of fire" Harry said looking at Dumbledore and other head masters who seemed to accompany him. Fleur stepped forward "I know my fiancé would never attempt such a thing, I was with him every day" Fleur said. "My little Delacour would never lie to me. The Beauxbatons head master said with much gusto.

"Cornelius, can he be pulled out?" Dumbledore turned to face the man in the suit and hat "I am sorry Dumbledore but not even I could change the goblet of fire's contract. The boy must compete." He said with a straight face. It was hard for Dumbledore to let this continue, Harry saw fear in his eyes. Harry never knew the old man to know fear. "So there are six of us now?" Krum said "yes, and that means you will need to try that much harder to win" his headmaster said.

The meeting was quick, the headmasters and Cornelius briefed them on the rules. No killing of other champions, nothing that would cause damage to any one and no cheating/underhanded stuff. Some of the other rule was nothing magical but your wand and the spells you can cast. All six champions where dismissed, Harry and Fleur headed for Gryffindor tower. "You think you can do this?" Fleur asked "yes, I have a few tricks up my sleeve" Harry replied with a grin.

Back in Gryffindor common room, Hermione was trying to calm down an angry mob. "Harry didn't put his name in that…" "Harry knew this was going to happen, why he didn't do something" Dean interrupted "you're all just jealous that it was his name. Use your brain; Harry already has fame and fortune. For what reason does he need this tournament?" Hermione snapped back. "It sounds like someone has a crush, dose Hermi love little Potter?" Ron made the comment from the back of the room. "This coming from the man that gave Harry a dose of…" Hermione tried to say "back off granger!" Ginny yelled.

As Harry and Fleur walked in the room, it roared into pure chaos. "There he is!" yelled a random student. "And what the bloody hell is your problem?" Fleur said "I know you are all upset that my name was in the goblet. And here I thought Gryffindor students would know better." Harry said in a calm tone "what are talking about, nutter potter?" Ron said. Dean knuckle bumped him for it "I am saying that you all know me better than anyone. At what point did I ever lie to you? And now you feel that I have destroyed Gryffindor's Honor, did I or are all of you worried what the other dorms would think?" Harry said raising his voice.

The dorm fell silent, Harry walked forward until he was with Hermione. "I will swear on my magic and my life" he started to say as he pulled out his wand "that I Harry James Potter have nothing to do with my name finding its way into the goblet of fire" he finished. After that he casted the spell luminous, it had worked as if nothing was wrong. "we are sorry Harry" Dean said walking away from Ron "from now on Gryffindor will always trust each other first" the Prefect said.

"Now let's all get some rest because it's in our best interest to Help Harry out, he will show the world the power of a true Gryffindor" Hermione said. The crowd slowly vanished, some people where still muttering things like 'potter stinks' and 'the boy who cheats' still, Ron and Ginny stayed behind with Harry, Fleur, and Hermione. "Well played mate" Ron said "we are not MATES, and you might want to watch your back" Harry said. "Fine just remember one thing; I am better at strategy than you ever will be. Come on Hermione" Ron said.

"Why?" Hermione responded, Ron looked puzzled "because I have you under my spell" Ron said as if it was nothing. "No thank you, and that spell… you mean the one that Ginny put on Harry? You really think that would work on me?" Hermione said putting her hands on her hips. "Shit" the only word Ron could say. "Yes Ron, I found out about it. And to think we called you a friend." Hermione said with rage in her tone.


	7. Chapter 7

Notes: sometimes life doesn't play fair, we all know Harry's is about to throw the mother of curveballs. If you think I have this all planed out then you are wrong, I am making it all up as I go so bear with me. (I do know some stuff like where I want to go with it but the getting there is unknown.)

Chapter 6: First task

It was a long night with Ron pouting. All the other roommates had started to cheer Harry on. It didn't take long for Ron to reap what hew Sowed; Astral had entered his dreams for some crazed Nightmare. It involved a spider woman and a place Ron doesn't want something stuck. Astral was sadistic when it came down to pay back. But the succubus was the least of his worries because Spazz had set up traps for all of Ron's bags and drawers.

The next morning started off with a bang. Ron had opened the top drawer to get a shirt only to have it blow up in his face. Spazz snickered as Ron went to open his pant Drawer next. Yet another loud BANG had gone off and Ron yelling "THAT'S IT, IM WEARING YESTERDAYS CLOATHES." Then Ron stomped out of the room. Neville started giggling the second Ron walked out "did you see the look on his face? Priceless." Harry said with a grin "I wish you had done it sooner" Dean said busting up laughing.

The day had gone without much fuss; Ron had been acting like a Prat. Harry had gotten word that Hagrid wanted to see him so he had asked Hermione and Fleur to come with. Hagrid had invited them in and sat them down "well I know what those two are doing here" Hagrid pointed at Harry and Hermione "but what is she doing here?" Hagrid pointed to fleur. Harry piped up "she is my fiancée so if you have something that could help me then I want her to know as well." Hagrid put on a stern look "very well, tomorrow I want you to meet me at my hut but bring your invisibility cloak." And with that the three students left.

The next day had nothing special, Harry had waited in anticipation for what Hagrid wanted to show him. Harry found Fleur and Hermione waiting for him down stairs "you ladies reedy to go?" he asked "let's get this over with" Hermione said. The three of them snuck out of the castle and down to Hagrid's hut. Hagrid was waiting outside but he was dressed funny. "Sorry Fleur but I hope you don't think me wrong for hitting on your headmaster" he muttered to himself.

"You know I can hear you?" Fleur said from under the invisibility cloak "ohm! So you three made it? Well keep it down and fallow me" Hagrid said blushing. It wasn't soon after that that Madame Maxime had come walking up "oh there you are Rubeus, what it is you wanted to show me?" "Maxime my sweet, it's this way" Hagrid said in a calm tone. Hagrid walked into the forest with Maxime's hand in his "I've got something to show you that I think is interesting"

Hagrid led the group to a place where a group of people where trying to restrain 6 dragons. Harry thought to himself 'I should have known' Fleur gasped but Hermione sighed, she knew one of the tasks would involve a dragon sooner or later. Harry stared at the dragons and the one that caught his eyes was none other than the Hungarian horned tail. The dragon was massive, spikes almost every inch of its body. You could say that it was a bad tempered porcupine but that would be putting it nicely.

Harry moved to leave when he laid eyes on the most horrific dragon of them all. It was as if made from bone with glowing red eyes, from its mouth came smoke that seemed to melt the trees around it. Harry noticed that Hagrid let Maxime go up close to the other dragons. "Hagrid what is that?" Harry pointed to the boned dragon "well Harry, that's a Death walker Dragon, native to America. Real nasty things they are, born into the existence when a major disaster happens and there are lots of deaths." Hagrid said in disgust. Harry got the sinking feeling that he knew this dragon but he couldn't but his finger on it.

Harry hurried back to the castle with Fleur and Hermione, all of them made it to Gryffindor tower without being noticed. "We better get some sleep and to start practicing on spells tomorrow" Hermione said "If the worst comes to past then we will need to know how to take on the Death walker" fleur said with exhaustion. "Let's go to bed for now, library in the morning" Harry said with boredom. That night was not special and passed like all the others.

Ginny was depressed; so many men had used her because of Harry. She was nothing but a slave now. She sat in her room thinking who would be next. She felt as if she had been stretched to limit, one time she was made to take on 4 Slytherin students at once. Renewal Spells where the only thing keeping her pussy from becoming distorted and useless. "What had gone wrong? How did Harry know about my spell?" she said out loud. "There are answers you seek child" a quiet voice had responded "who said that?" Ginny said as she sprung to her feet.

"Do not fear me child for I am here to give you power" the voice said with a southing tone "I didn't what you are here for I asked who you are!" Ginny said with a rude tone in her voice "I will answer all your questions if you answer mine first. Will you give yourself to me as a wife?" the voice said with glee. Ginny paused for a few moments pondering the worst "I would if it was in my power to do so" Ginny said sitting back down. "But you do, all you have to do is renounce your magic and I will give you a shard of my power" the voice said without hesitation.

Dumbledore sat in his office thinking of all the events, from Harry owning people to the goblet of fire. He sat there thinking of all the things Harry could do for the first task, some Stopping his own plan from coming to pass, others twisting Harry into a new dark lord. To top the cake of thought was an icing of pure dread. Dumbledore come to one final conclusion, he was no longer in control of Harry or Potter family line.

Dumbledore didn't want to accept this; he sat there pondering all the applications of what he could do. Dumbledore thought and thought some more yet nothing were coming to mind. He finally gave up; he knew he would have to let this fold out. If he tried anything now his whole gig would be up and Harry would see him as the master tactician behind everything. If he could gain control of Harry then there would be no reason for anyone to find out the truth.

Several days had passed; Harry and Fleur had trained to fight dragons. You could go as far as to say that Fleur was flawless at her charming spells that even a woman would bend to her words. Harry on the other hand had not learned any new spells to fight a dragon but learned to talk to them. The only practice he had was with Spazz, his pet pseudo dragon. Spazz didn't like talking to any one and tried hiding for most of these lessons.

There were only a few days left until the first task and Harry had realized that Cedric didn't know what was coming. Andrew was a druid and most likely told by the earth spirits and Junpei most likely knew by sneaking around. Viktor Krum was on the water and that would give him a clear view of the dragons. Harry decided it would only be fair the tell Cedric of the dragons.

Harry ran across Cedric in the halls, he was talking to one of his friends. "Hay Cedric can I talk to you for a moment" Harry said boldly "whatever you need Potter" Cedric responded. "Walk with me" Harry said as he started to stroll away. Cedric fallowed "what's on your mind Potter?" Harry rubbed his head "its dragons, the first task are dragons." Cedric froze "and how do you know?" Harry turned around and looked Cedric in the eyes "Ron's brother was here and he is a dragon keeper. You do the math" Harry said in a smooth tone.

After Harry's little chat with Cedric, he decided to go to the dorms for a little rest. After trying all day to talk to dragons, only to end up telling Cedric what he would be up against. Harry considered Cedric a friend, even if they were in different Houses. Harry could trust him and he hoped that Cedric felt the same way. As Harry entered his room he came to realize that no one was in here. He then realized it was still class time and walked over to his bead. "Where have you been?" a female voice had said in his ear. "Just helping a friend who didn't stand a chance if he did not knowing. And where have you been my love?" Harry said leaning back and finding two soft pillows to lean on "I was practicing my dragon magic" Fleur said with pride.

Harry grinned "we have several hours alone" Fleur dawned a similar grin "I know what you are thinking Harry, no" Harry's frown vanished "and why not?" he said in disappointment "Harry, I want to save that for our wedding night, I am still a virgin and want to keep it that way." Harry looked away and then looked at Fleur with another grin "well your grandmother isn't here, how about a quick job?" At first Fleur looked confused but then got the drift when she recalled summer break. "I guess I could do that, after all I don't want you to get ashier balls" Harry looked confused what are ashier balls?"

Fleur rolled her eyes "ashier balls are what state your balls get in if I or you don't whack your stick off. It's like blue balls but much worse because your balls become importable." After fleur finished Harry's face lit with fear "you don't have to worry my darling for you fiancé is here to keep you from such things" Fleur said stepping off the bed. She stepped in front of Harry and got on her knees "you should be happy that we even have time for this" Harry got up and dropped his pants "I am happy but not for this, I am happy because you are willing to marry me because I'm me."

Ginny was sitting on her bed pondering whether or not to accept this deal that was from a stranger. The offer of not being ruled by Harry Potter was amazing, and then the additional magic was a plus. She didn't know if she could trust this stranger and what the motive behind all of this was. Ginny's only idea was one of Harry's enemies. There was no real drawback from all this, If the stranger didn't hold his part of the bargain she would just be a muggle. If the stranger did hold up his part of the bargain then she would be in the right position to smash Harry's life to pieces and she would enjoy doing so.

It was time, the first task was tomorrow and Harry was stressing. The only thing keeping him going at this point was his fiancé, Fleur. She had finished studding for the first exam 3 days before so she decided to help Harry calm down. The help given on the other hand was more of a hand job or two, and the stress only left for a couple of minutes. Harry had decided on a backup plan, he was great at flying and wondered if he could out fly a dragon. He had Hermione hold onto his broom so he could summon it if it got that bad.

Harry was unable to sleep that night, every time he closed his eyes he saw the Death walker staring him in the face, mostly made of bone, some mussel here and there. Then there was that aura which froze the air around it. Harry would go so far as to say it was an abomination to the magical world and to dragons. Every time in his dreams Harry would speak to the dragon only for it to slice him open.

The next day came with excitement to everyone, everyone except Harry, Fleur, and Hermione who knew what was going to happen. Breakfast was quick; everyone was in a hurry to get to the stands for what was going to happen. Harry and Fleur headed to a smaller tent right outside the stands; there they found Viktor Krum, Junpei Yokoi, Andrew Driver, and Cedric Diggory waiting on them. It didn't take long for Fudge to show up with all the headmasters fallowing.

"Now listen up, you are only to bring your magical wands with you. No other magical items may be brought with you into this tournament" Fudge said. At that moment Nymphadora Tonks walked in with a crude smile on her face. "I'm here on behalf of Harry Potter as a Guard" she said staring at Fudge. "What do the rules have to say about this?" Dumbledore said to Fudge "the rules clearly state no other magical help. So unless you turn in your wand…" Fudge was saying "it's fine, I have a gift from Harry's parents anyway" Tonks said. "Then let the picking begin" Fudge finished.

Fudge pulled out a silk bag and opened it slowly "now what you find in here is a miniature of what you will be facing out there. It's only fair for the ladies to go first, Fleur" Fudge said as he held the bag out to her. Fleur reached in and pulled out a Welsh Green mini. "You're next Yokoi" Fudge said holding the bag out. Yokoi reached in and pulled out a pharaoh mongrel mini, next was Krum who pulled out a Chinese Fireball mini, then Cedric was up pulling out the Swedish Short – Snout. Fudge pointed the bag in Harry's direction "your turn Potter" Harry hesitated but then plunged his hand in. he had pulled out the Hungarian Horntail mini. Fudge then turned the bag at Andrew "your last" fudge said with a hallow tone. Andrew had pulled out the only dragon left, the Death Walker mini.

Fudge then told them the order in which they would be fighting, Fleur was up first, after Fleur was Cedric, after Cedric was Krum, after Krum was Harry, after Harry was Yokoi, and the last one up was Andrew. After Fleur left Tonks sat down next to Harry "hay, I have this dragon scale armor and Dragon fighting lance" she said "what's our strategy?" Harry sat up "we talk to it first; if that doesn't work I was going to out run it on my broom" Tonk's jaw dropped "that's it? What made you think you could out fly a dragon?"

"It was the last chance kind of think and I'm really good at flying so I just thought I could" Harry said at this point fleur came back into the tent. She was burnt from head to toe. Cedric headed for the arena, he looked shaken but walked with pride. It was hours before Cedric came back in, next however was Krum. You could never tell with that man, no emotion. Walking out to the arena wearing the same face he wore all the time.

More time passed as Harry sat there contemplating what to do. Krum returned with massive burns yet unlike Fleur he just walked in like it was nothing. Now was Harry's time to shine and all he could think of was Fleur going to be ok. Harry picked up his wand and started walking out "it's now or never Harry" Tonks said over his shoulder. As Harry walked out the crowd went silent. The faint roar in the distance grabbed his attention. There the dragon was, circled around a golden egg as if it was its own. Harry walked at the dragon "_can I talk with you?"_ Harry said in Parseltong hoping the Dragon would hear him.

"_I am willing to here you out young wizard but stay where you are"_ the Dragon responded Harry stopped "_do you know why you are here?"_ Harry asked _"I don't know, for the amusement of seeing me suffer"_ the dragons responded _"no, well yes and no. that egg you are guarding isn't a real egg, it's something they are forcing me to get from you hoping I put on a show"_ Harry's words seamed to piss the dragon off. _"And do you plan on giving them a show? Even try and kill me boy? Because I will eat you a thousand times before you get that chance"_ the Dragon stood up, looking Harry in the eyes.

"_I do not plan any such thing; I know you are more powerful than me, which is why I come to make a deal with you. From stories of none magic folk, dragons love treasure. Do you love treasure?" _Harry asked not moving _"Oh! Treasure is a love to all dragons; I am willing to trade this egg for a treasure. What do you offer young wizard?"_ the dragon asked. Harry turned to Tonks "we can get the egg but I need a treasure to trade for it" Tonks looked down for a second "how about this armor?" she asked. Harry turned back to the dragon _"would you be willing to trade the egg for my partner's armor, it holds much worth with my family"_ Harry waited a couple of minutes before the dragon answered _"I would be willing to make that deal. But you must bring it to me without your wand" _the dragons said.

Harry told Tonks to take it off and to hold his wand. He showed the handing of the wand over to his partner so the dragon could see. He then took the armor and walked over the dragon. The dragon moved its tail so Harry could come in closer _"set the armor down by the egg, then walk out slowly with the egg. Only then will you leave unharmed." _The dragon said. Harry did exactly what the dragon told him to, after leaving with the egg he heard the crowd gasp with aw. Harry walked over to Tonks handing her the egg and taking his wand. Before fully leaving the arena he casted one spell "accio armor" in which the armor that was traded to the dragon appeared in Harry's hands.

The dragon roared with anger _"that filthy young wizard tricked me!" _harry turned and screamed _"you never said I couldn't summon it back after out trade"_ and with that said Harry ran into the tent. "Now was that really necessary? I could have gone without it" Tonks said "I would never take a gift that was given from my parents" Harry said. Next was Yokoi, but Harry was off to see Madam Pomfrey. "Well looks like you got it without a scratch" Pomfrey said with confusion. "Then I can go to the stage and watch the others?" Harry asked "that is for fudge to answer" she said.

After a little bit of convincing Harry finally got Fudge to say yes, at which point Harry rushed out and into the stadium seats. Yokoi's task was over already and it left one person, Andrew Driver and the Death Walker. When they brought the dragon out Harry shuddered, it had plagued his dreams. Even in the day this dragon looked as if Death had chewed it up and spit it back out because he didn't like the taste. All bone with some muscle here and there, and then the aura that froze the air around it. The crowd was chanting the word "Purdue" hoping that Andrew would rush out any second now. And to please the crowd Andrew came rushing out wand in hand but not for long as he chanted the wand grew to be a staff.

Andrew stood there looking at the dragon, a disgusting sin against nature. One is only born into the world because of the mass killing, in other words its birth is the death of thousands. Little did the crowd know that Andrew had more than a staff right now? He had summoned the great spirit of the forbidden forest which promised to help if he was to fight this sin. The spirit was massive and took the shape of many creatures, ever moving between forms "you have called and I have answered young druid. Let us be rid of this sin so I might rest easy" the spirit said. At that moment Andrew ran in at the dragon but it did not move. Instead the dragon looked him in the eye and asked "are you here for me? Or the egg I protect" Andrew stopped "my task is the egg, but you are a sin I cannot afford to ignore. Your birth was destruction and your death will be no more pleasant" Andrew said with pride.

"You think I am sin? You are the one binding others will to balance fate. Do you fare any better than I? And my birth was the death of only two but those two had an emotional but catastrophic destruction on those still living." The dragon said staring into Andrew's eyes. "What are you talking about? You could only be born from destruction" the dragon turned his head to face the crowd "yes but the kind of destruction was never specified. We death walkers are the outcome of those who greave for that which is dead. And those who created me where Lily and James Potter, I am there after image in tainted form"

Andrew stood there as the dragon picked up the egg and handed it to him "I have no need to fight nor do I wish death. I will even leave this realm and move on but you must promise me one thing little druid. Promise me that you will look after Harry and Hermione potter as their parents would have." the dragon finished "I promise" Andrew said in a whisper "then I am done" the dragon said as it began to fall apart. The crowd had created wildly for him but he did not feel like he won. There was more to that battle than what everyone saw. Andrew walked back into the tent only to have fudge great him "well done my boy, you tied Harry for first place" Fudge said.


	8. Chapter 8

Twisted Navalist Notes: welcome readers to the next chapter in hollow wounds. This chapter has had a lot of thought as I have read back threw my other chapters and will be tying up some of the loose story as well as making new openings to twist your mind.

Hallow Wounds

Chapter 7: messing with magic

There was massive talk about the first task. Harry's way of dealing with the dragon was most amazing but the talk seemed to lean more towards Junpei's and Andrew's way of dealing with there dragons. It had seemed that Junpei had not retrieved the egg but put up one hell of a fight. "It was like she changed into something else" Hermione said in astonishment. "Do you think she could be an animangis?" Harry asked as they rounded the corner leading up to the hospital wing. "No, an animangis needs a spell to change, but she changed without wand, I'm going to be looking into it at the time I check out a book on prefect duties" Hermione said with a blissful tone.

"Why are you checking out a book on prefect duties?" Harry asked. "The hint our parents gave us in the stack of documents, father disobeyed it, mother was better, to do it was time consuming, a title only at Hogwarts, It's a prefect!" Hermione said as if it was obvious. "Well excuse me if I didn't know that" Harry replied as they got to the door. "Oh and Harry don't forget that tomorrow we are telling the world about the both of us" Hermione said as she continued walking down the hall. Harry sighed and then walked into the hospital wing. "Is she alright madam Pomfree?" Harry asked as he walked in "you know Harry, you could always ask me yourself" Fleur said in a very tired tone.

"It was a bad idea letting yourself get caught up in all this" Harry said with a caring tone. "I would have gone any way, I'm just as rebellious as you or so I have heard" she said in a joking manner. "Now stop worrying about me, did you get an egg?" she asked with an erg to change the topic. "Yes, and I will let you know what we are up against when I crack it" Harry said with a stern look on his face. "Alright but I am bound to help, the madam here said I should be good to go by tomorrow, and I know you will need all the help you can get." Fleur said with a hint of passion in her tone.

"Tomorrow me and Hermione plan to go to Greengots so we can clarify that she is my sister. While we are there I also plan on telling a reporter that won't spin it around so it looks like it's an act" Harry said trying to change the topic. "And then Hermione will also get her familiars?" Fleur asked. "Yes and hopefully we can then began our animangus classes, our family is entitled to the knowledge" Harry finished with tone of superiority. This had made them both laugh. "Well my love, Harry, I should not keep you from your own victory party as that would just be rude of me" Fleur said sounding very tired.

Harry kissed fleur with a passionate kiss and then left. As he walked out of the hospital wing he sighed, he knew how this was going to play out. Harry took his time walking back to Griffindore house. He arrived at the picture and said the password only to be rejected. "But I thought the password was atuna major?" Harry argued with the fat lady. "I'm sorry but the headmaster told me to change the password" the fat lady replied. "You know I'm in Griffindore, I'm Harry Potter, could you let me in please" Harry Begged the fame. "Sorry young man but famous or not I can't allow you access without the right password" the fat lady said as she crossed her arms.

With no luck in convincing the picture, Harry had decided to head back down to the main hall. His thought was hoping to run into some one he knew down there. He was right on knowing some one but it was the last person he wanted to see right now. "Well well well, if it isn't the great Harry Potter, what's wrong Potter did your house lock you out?" Draco said with a sneer. "When will you give up? I know we have had our differences Draco but for once can you leave me alone?" Harry asked with a sad tone. "Wow, did they really lock you out? I was just joking" Draco said with real concern in his tone.

"Yes they locked me out and now I have no place to sleep" Harry said as he sat down on the floor. "You know what Potter, how about you come with us. I know you're not allowed in our dorm but there are the guest quarters" Draco said as he extended a hand out. "You would help me? Even after being such a prat to you?" Harry asked as he took Draco's hand. "Well you really weren't the one being a prat that was mostly the Weesly's family. There is bad blood between the Malfoy and Weesly family" Draco said with concern. "So this whole time you hated Ron and not me?" Harry asked "like dough, I mean I have been trying to be your friend but you're always with that looser" Draco said as they began to walk off towards the dungeons.

/

Dumbledore was passing in his study; he knew what was going on. He could see the events unfold with the way things where going. Harry had found out about Hermione, the Weesly family, and who knows how much longer it would take for Harry to find out about him. Dumbledore passed back and forth as he processed ways of hiding himself. He thought long and hard as he put forth every scenario he could think of. It was useless, there was no way for him to gain control again and Harry was bound to find out sooner or latter. "Why fizzy juice I get it" Dumbledore said aloud. He put it threw a scenario in his head and found it to be flawless. The perfect way of getting control of Harry before it grows out of hand.

Meanwhile in Gryffindor Tower, there was a girl crying. As to why the rest of the house couldn't figure it out. Ginny was crying for what she was about to do. The voice had returned and pleaded for her to give him her magic but with the promise of its own. Ginny had no more roads to travel, and she had thought long and hard about getting back at Harry Potter. It was time for someone to take action, even though Dumbledore had told her to do nothing as he would figure it out. "Lying OLD HAG! He knew Harry would find out." She sat in her room and cried, but she was moving her wand. "It's time I gave you what you asked for. I give you my magic and all I ask is an alliance with you" she said to nothing. There wasn't a person in the room yet she could feel her magical core lift from her body. "You have chosen wisely little Weasley girl, now feel the power rush back and call me by name for I am your Lord and Savior, I am Lord Valdimort."

The Dark mark appeared on Ginny's arm as she felt the rush of power renter her veins. "Yes my lord, what is your bidding?" she said in a twisted tone. "I want you to flee from Hogwarts as it is not safe for any death eater, I want you to find a woman that calls her self Beletrix Lastrange. She will be your mentor and guide." Valdemort said knowing Beletrix would fuel Ginny's passion of revenge.

/

Back at the burrow on a wall in the family room was a rug that held faces of the Weasley family line. Miss. Weasley sat there knitting a sweater for Ron. Out of the blue, a peace of the rug light on fire and just as quickly as the fire started it went out. Miss. Weasley looked at where the rug had caught flame and noticed Ginny's face had been burnt clean off. She shrieked and Mr. Weasley ran into the room with his wand out screaming "WHATS WRONG with, oh. Oh no" Mr. Weasley said as he finally found what made his wife scream. "Ginny what have you done?" he finished as he opened his arms for his wife.

/

Back at Hogwarts with a Gryffindor and a gang of Slitherins in the dungeon, they walked the dark halls until they got to a corridor of doors. It didn't look to be kept in shape as there was cobwebs every where. "Well this is the guest hall" Draco said with an exhale. Harry had then noticed that Daphne and Astoria was walking with them. "So Daphne, are you having fun?" Harry asked her without even looking. She was surprised that Harry had noticed her, but she didn't wait time replying to him. "I am ok Master, is there anything I can do for you?" she asked hoping there wasn't a thing. "Now that you mention it, I feel like I will be lonely down here. I think you and Astoria Greengrass could keep me company." No soon after Harry said her name did Greengrass gasp.

"Do you think you can cover for them Draco?" Harry asked the blond boy only to get a smirk "Like any one will know the difference" Draco said as he waved his wand at Crab and Goyle who tuned into Daphne and Astoria after some loud cracking noises. "And here I thought the only way to look like another person was a polyjusie potion." Harry said with a grin…

/


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry readers but I am ending the story and if you feel like taking it and molding it to all hell for your story then I would be happy to read it but I am going to finish another story and then start a new concept story for Harry.

If you do make a new one from mine please notify me I would really like to see your opinions on the story.


	10. not realy a chapter

I am going to Re Wright this story, I have made some errors and I am not talking the Grammar (cause we all know I suck there.) there are different twists I wanted to take with this story and there are thing's I wanted to explore that would make it more interesting along the way.

I hope you will like the new story but first I must finish my other story as it is good to get into the habit of finishing what I start.

Your uncanny and unreliable Writer

Twisted Novelist


	11. note for my readers

The reright has been posted. New page is this link.

s/8893666/1/Hallowed-Wound-Reright


End file.
